Recuerdos perdidos de inspiraciones divinas
by Mademoseille San Nom
Summary: Serie de one shots, drabbles y viñetas lukanette. Esta serie participa en el fictober 2019
1. Aclaraciones :v

Aclaración: Esta entrada es más que nada un monologo no solicitado de la autora donde da algunas aclaraciones y habla (escribe) sin parar. Si gustas puedes ir a la siguiente entrada dónde empieza el capitulo 1 :) pero si te pierdes aclaraciones y advertencias no es mi culpa.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un otro proyecto a pesar de que no he terminado mis otros fics. Octubre siempre es un mes muy complicado para mi, por que tengo tareas, proyectos finales, muchos compromisos, sin contar todos los proyectos personales que yo solita me aviento. La verdad es que quería participar en un fictober desde hace tiempo, pero nunca había tenido tiempo, tampoco ahorita lo tengo, pero tengo inspiración y aquí estoy, por que mi inktober no ha sido suficiente carga para mi (mentira, ya voy bien atrasada)

He estado escribiendo esto desde que inició octubre, pero no pude subirlo, primero por que algunos días estaba bien enferma y los escribía más mentalmente que de manera física, segundo por que salí de viaje y evidentemente no tenía ni tiempo ni señal estables, y tercera por que cuando regresé se me habían acumulado los pendientes y tenía que atenderlos primero antes de ponerme a subir historias

Casi que estuve a punto de dejarlo pasar y no subir lo que llevo escrito, pero entonces veía por todos lados (incluidos aquí) fictobers del cuadro amoroso y pensé que los lukanette shippers también merecemos fanfics (?)

Si de casualidad alguien aquí sigue mi otra historia, les debo una disculpa por no actualizar, estaba esperando a que saliera el capitulo de Chat Blanc para actualizar, pero se nos adelantó el final de temporada, así que ya no esperaré más y lo continuaré pronto.

Finalmente, saque la lista para el fictober de una cuenta de tumblr, (pero a decir verdad no recuerdo cual fue, y me parece que vi la misma lista en varios tumblrs), y ya que estamos y antes de que les de la lista, si alguien quiere seguirme en tumblr, estoy como kw execatly, estaré subiendo ahí un par de análisis sobre los personajes y quizá sobre los capítulos

En fin, se supone que estos capítulos deberían ser viñetas o drabbles, pero a veces me emociono con las explicaciones y se me va el numero de palabras, los capítulos no tienen un orden cronológico ni conexión entre si ( al menos no todos) y es muy probable que muchos sean en universos alternos, pero no esperen mucha continuidad, oh también es probable que ponga algo de lemon en algunos, entren bajo su propio riesgo ;)

Aquí la lista:

Día 1: Baile

Día 2: Vino

Día 3: Fuego

Día 4: Auto

Día 5: Libros

Día 6: Malvado

Día 7: Plantas

Día 8: Espada

Día 9: Música

Día 10: Cazador

Día 11: Divino

Día 12: Serpiente

Día 13: Alas

Día 14: Sabueso

Día 15: Jardín

Día 18: Magia

Día 19: Amor

Día 20: Bruja

Día 21: Muerte

Día 22: Pecados

Día 23: Comida

Día 24: Caído

Día 25: Niños

Día 26: Pelea

Día 27: Ángel

Día 28: Guerra

Día 29: Demonio

Día 30: Bendiciones (auch, esta posiblemente la cambiaré, por que lo que se ocurre da para meme xD)

Día 31: Inefable

Actualización: creo que nadie lo notó, pero esta es la tercera vez que trato de subir esta nota, fanfiction me odia, me subió dos veces seguidas un documento incorrecto, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo si todos tienen diferentes nombres, en fin, si alguien le pareció ver un capitulo uno como una historia completamente diferente ya saben el por que.


	2. Chapter 1

Día 1: Baile

Para Marinette, el baile de graduación era un evento que le hacía mucha ilusión, primero por que había diseñado un hermoso vestido de noche que se moría por estrenar, y segundo, y más importante, por que era la primera vez que podía asistir a un baile con su novio, Adrien Agreste.

A pesar de que llevaban varios meses en su relación, aún se sentía cómo si todo fuera un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser real, donde su historia de amor parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, y ella y su alma gemela simplemente habían estado destinados a estar juntos: tanto como Ladybug y ChatNoir, cómo Marinette y Adrien.

Pero por idílica que resultara su relación en esos momentos, la vida siempre se esforzaba en recordarle lo dura que podía ser la realidad. Y para Marinette el golpe de realidad se llamaba Gabriel Agreste. La chica simplemente no lograba entender lo que el padre de Adrien tenía en contra de ella. El hombre reconocía sus habilidades como diseñadora, y los múltiples talentos que tenía, pero aún así parecía no aprobarla como novia de su hijo .

El diseñador se empeñaba en menospreciarla constantemente, en compararla con Kagami, en minimizar el tiempo que Adrien y ella podían pasar juntos, y en frustrar sus planes de salida con eventos programados de un momento para otro en la agenda de su hijo.

Por ese motivo a Marinette no le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de Adrien disculpándose por no poder asistir al baile con ella. Sabía que no era culpa del chico, pero no por ello dejaba de doler. Después de todo, se había hecho muchas ilusiones respecto a esa noche, y todo lo que quería era tener un momento romántico, una fotografía en la entrada con los dos vestidos de manera elegante, un gesto tierno de parte del chico: unas flores, un ramillete o unas palabras dulces, un baile lento que pudiera recordar por siempre...

Pero todas sus ilusiones se habían caído esa noche, por que Adrien no iba a asistir, no la iba a recoger en su casa, no iba a elogiarla por su vestido o su maquillaje, no entrarían al salón tomados de la mano, no habría foto, ni baile, ni una velada perfecta.

En ese preciso momento, una ventana se abría para iluminar una habitación llena de mariposas, y un hombre con oscuras intenciones, se preparaba para aprovechar los sentimientos negativos de una desilusión.

Marinette estaba considerando seriamente en no ir al baile, (había pensado en que Ladybug podría visitar a Adrien, pero el chico se iba a encontrar acompañado prácticamente toda la noche) cuando Alya le marcó, se había enterado por Nino de la repentina cancelación por parte del rubio, y como su mejor amiga de ninguna manera iba a permitirle que se perdiera del baile.

La mariposa que había volado hasta la panadería se vio repentinamente sin rumbo cuando los sentimientos negativos de su blanco desaparecían, y HawkMoth tuvo que retroceder en sus planes mientras Marinette se dirigía hacía su baile de graduación junto con su amigos.

Asistir al baile sin duda había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en esa noche, Kitty Section había asistido para tocar algunas canciones, sus amigas habían quedado fascinadas por su vestido, y había estado toda la noche bailando con sus amigos.

Estar con sus amigos, bailando con ellos, o verlos en el escenario tocando, la había distraído de la ausencia de su novio, sin embargo cuando Kitty Section se retiró dando paso a las canciones lentas de la noche, no pudo evitar huir de la pista de baile.

Debía admitir, que el evento en general había cumplido todas su expectativas, el salón que alquilaron para el baile era hermoso, el escenario era alucinante, la pista era lo suficientemente amplia, la decoración había quedado estupenda, y finalmente, el salón tenía unos pequeños balcones para salir a tomar aire que daban directamente hacía un jardín.

Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que se encontraba sola. Salir a tomar aire le tranquilizaba, pero de alguna manera hacía que sintiera nostalgia, nostalgia por un momento con Adrien que realmente nunca había vivido. Y eso era simplemente decepcionante.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, y un escalofrío la recorrió antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Luka Couffeine

-¡No-o! Di-digo si, es decir, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

El guitarrista soltó un leve risa, antes de acercarse a ella, y apoyarse en el balcón a escasa distancia. Sus brazos casi se rozaban, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico.

-Es una pena que Adrien no pudiera venir hoy, luces realmente hermosa.

Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, antes de jugar con sus dedos índices, haciéndolos chocar entre sí.

-Gra-Gracias, tu también luces bien

Luka amplió aún más su sonrisa, antes de hacer una reverencia y extenderle la mano.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?

Marinette aceptó la mano de su amigo y empezaron a bailar juntos en el pequeño balcón, con la cabeza de la chica recargada en el pecho del músico. La música sonaba lejana, y a pesar de que la noche era fría y el viento había empezado a golpear con fuerza, ella sólo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Luka.

-En serio esta noche te luciste, siempre luces preciosa, pero hoy simplemente brillas- le susurro el chico al oído, al tiempo que la atraía más hacía él, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Marinette cerró los ojos, y por primera vez en toda la noche dejo de pensar en su novio, la canción hacía tiempo que había terminado, pero ellos seguían bailando abrazados en el balcón.

Un par de tejados a los lejos, un chico rubio vestido de negro observaba con su gatunos ojos verdes la escena en silencio, antes de retirarse con una punzada de celos y culpabilidad en el pecho.

* * *

Y...menos de 1000 palabras, así que conseguí hacer una viñeta, se que parece más un adrienette frustrado que un lukanette, pero me gusta experimentar con estas relaciones que parecen perfectas, pero terminan teniendo muchos problemas, y así es como concibo al Adrienette desde el principio.

Un par de aclaraciones por si no quedo del todo claro:

Adrien y Marinette descubrieron sus identidades y han iniciado una relación que lleva varios meses, sin embargo su interacción se sigue limitando al tiempo que tiene como ChatNoir y Ladybug.

Aunque para todos los demás ellos puedan parecer la pareja perfecta, y en teoría su relación va bien, tienen múltiples problemas que ni siquiera pueden exteriorizar bien, aún así, Adrien quiere y se preocupa por Marinette, por eso le pide a Alya y Nino que se aseguren de que Marinette si vaya a la fiesta

No es que Gabriel tenga algo en especifico contra Marinette, ni tampoco la considere inadecuada para su hijo, simplemente está obsesionado con akumatizarla, ya que, piensa que sería muy poderosa.

Adrien aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para escaparse al baile, piensa llegar como ChatNoir, y pasar un tiempo con Marinette, pero al verla bailar con Luka siente un conflicto interior: no es que desconfié de ella, pero por un lado sabe que el tiempo que pasan juntos es muy escaso, y que el siempre está ausente, quisiera que Marinette tuviera toda la atención que él no puede darle debido a sus constantes obligaciones, por otro lado, sabe que hay química entre Luka y Marinette, y teme admitirse que Mari hace mejor pareja con Luka que con él.

Y finalmente, no e que Luka sea oportunista, simplemente se había mentalizado para estar tocando esa noche mientras veía a la chica de sus sueños bailando con alguien más, pero por suerte para él, no resultó así.

Tal vez no debería dar tantas explicaciones...


	3. Chapter 2

Día 2: Vino

La primera vez que había tomado vino, había sido cuando tenía 15 años, estaban en una fiesta y Alya lo había conseguido junto con otras tantas botellas de alcohol que, por supuesto, le insistió en probar. Recordaba con un poco de desagrado la impresión que tuvo de la mayoría de las bebidas, que, por alguna razón, todos se morían por tomar: el ron y el brandy le habían resultado indiferentes, el sabor de la cerveza; demasiado amarga para su gusto, el ardor en la garganta que le dejó el tequila, el repentino mareo que le causó el vodka, y finalmente, recordaba la sorpresa que había tenido al probar el vino.

Era un vino dulce y espumoso, el aroma afrutado había invadido sus sentidos desde el momento en que le sirvieron y el sabor se había quedado impregnado en su boca toda la noche. Era la única bebida que le había gustado y de la que realmente se había quedado con ganas de más, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de beber cómo el resto de sus compañeros, después de todo ¿cómo podría una Ladybug alcoholizada defender a la ciudad de los akumas?

A partir de ese entonces, el alcohol se había vuelto una constante en las fiestas de sus amigos, y aunque de entrada siempre le insistían en que tomará mas, ella se libraba de las insistencias con las excusa de que ya era lo suficientemente torpe sin alcohol en su sistema.

* * *

La primera vez que había tenido resaca, ella tenía 17 años, y había sido la mañana siguiente a una fiesta en casa de Luka. El muchacho por aquel entonces vivía en un departamento cercano a la universidad, y por supuesto, había habido mucho vino.

Se había despertado a causa del dolor de cabeza, con la boca seca y muerta de sed, y el insistente timbrido de su celular, que le indicaba que Alya no dejaría de marcar hasta que le contestara. La llamada le había recordado que su amiga también había bebido de más la noche anterior, y que se suponía que las dos iban a pasar la noche en casa de la morena. Se suponía porque Nino se había llevado a su novia, principalmente para evitar que siguiera tomando, y Marinette había despertado en la cama de Luka.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la habían asaltado repentinamente al percatarse de dónde se encontraba: Ella y Alya tomando demasiado, Nino insistiendo en llevarlas a la casa de su mejor amiga, ella negándose a abandonar la fiesta, Luka intercediendo por ella, asegurándole a la pareja que él mismo la llevaría sana y salvo a su casa.

Todos los recuerdos le parecían medio borrosos, y que habían pasado demasiado rápido. Hasta que un par de toquidos la sacaron de su esfuerzo por recordarlos más nitidamente. Luka entró en la habitación para saber como se encontraba, y decirle que estaba listo el desayuno.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, el chico deteniéndose en la puerta mientras la evaluaba con la mirada, una media sonrisa de lado y se había retirado nuevamente.

Pero había sido suficiente para que Marinette recordará con lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido cuando los demás se habían ido.

Ellos dos bailando mientras hacían un vano intento por recoger, ella lanzando sus brazos al rededor el cuello del chico, impulsándose tan repentinamente que casi pierde el equilibrio, las manos de Luka aferrándose a su cintura, de manera instintiva para no dejarla caer, sus bocas a escasos centímetros, permitiéndose respirar el aliento del otro. Y entonces ella cerró la distancia y lo besó de manera urgente, apasionada, el chico afirmo aún más el abrazo, permitiéndole a ella levantar las piernas y rodearle la cintura con ellas, al tiempo que suspiraba su nombre. Marinette había aprovechado el suspiro para invadir la boca de Luka con su lengua, degustando el sabor del vino a través de la saliva del chico, embriagándose con su aroma, con su sabor y las sensaciones que le provocaba, al tiempo que él colaba sus manos bajo su blusa, delineando sus espalda y acercándose delicadamente hasta su busto, hasta rozar uno de los pezones de la chica, por encima del encaje de su sujetador.

Marinette había gemido ante la caricia, pero Luka la había bajado y se había alejado como si el contacto con ella lo quemara (y de cierto modo así era).

Lo demás era un recuerdo borroso para la chica (al igual que el principio de la fiesta), Luka balbuseando algo sobre lo ebria que ella estaba y lo mal que había estado besarse en ese momento, él mismo cediéndole su habitación y preparándose para dormir en su sillón, el leve recuerdo de Tikki preguntándole desde su bolso si se encontraba bien.

Después de un desayuno silenciosamente incómodo el chico la había llevado en su moto hasta su casa, insistiendo en que el había prometido a sus padres, y Alya y a Nino que la llevaría personalmente hasta la puerta. La despedida había sido igualmente incómoda, con ambos disculpándose y un risa nerviosa.

Marinette se aseguraría de nunca más volver a tomar así, y menos enfrente de Luka, por que pasaría semanas recordando en los momentos más inoportunos aquel beso que habían compartido y la sensación de embriaguez que le había producido estar en los brazos del chico


	4. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Lemon/ semi AU

* * *

Día 3: Fuego

Sentía las manos calientes de su amante recorrerle las piernas con cuidado, cómo si fuera consciente de lo mucho que le quemaba el contacto de sus palmas en su piel desnuda, una sonrisa lasciva se asoma en su boca, y sus manos, que se habían mantenido quietas al borde de sus bragas suben rápidamente por su cintura y se posicionan a escasos centímetros de su busto.

La sonrisa se acentúa y pasa las yemas de sus dedos con cuidado por el contorno de su brassier, en un movimiento tan delicado que ella duda que realmente la este tocando. Y eso la desespera.

-Luuka- le reclama, él lo hace a propósito y ella lo sabe. La sonrisa en él sólo aumenta

-Marineette- susurra contra su cuello antes de morderla- anda pídelo- su voz suena ronca y su aliento le hace cosquillas, el calor en la habitación se acentúa, su respiración se hace más pesada y siente su intimidad palpitar.

Se detiene a mirarlo, su mirada es expectante y sus ojos brillan, tiene el cabello muy desordenado, y la boca entreabierta, parece un poco frustrado por su falta de respuesta pero aún así su gesto es divertido, cómo el de alguien haciendo una travesura. Él bajó uno de sus manos por su vientre y la mete bajo la ropa, ahí donde ella está húmeda, y de manera lenta traza círculos sobre su piel, introduciendo de manera lenta un dedo para sacarlo casi inmediatamente, y continuar con las caricias circulares

Hierve. Siente su sangre hervir con las atenciones del chico encima suyo, necesita que la toque, que su manos calientes le quemen la piel y le hagan consumirse en el orgasmo.

-Luka- repite con la voz entrecortada, con la mente demasiado nublada por el deseo de sentirlo por completo, de que le arranque la ropa de una maldita vez - por favor, házmelo, tócame ¿si? - finalmente se lo pide, y el chico aumenta aún más la sonrisa antes de darle la vuelta y enfrentarla contra el colchón

Toma con fuerza su trasero, y lo levanta, mientras ella se acomoda irguiendo la espalda, Sin molestarse si quiera en terminar de quitarle la ropa, hace a un lado sus bragas y le mete los dedos, moviéndolos de manera indistinta, buscando aquel tejido que sabe, la hace mojarse, preparándola para posteriormente meter en un movimiento rápido su pene erecto en la estrecha cavidad de la chica.

Marinette gime y el contiene el aliento. Inicia el vaivén, sosteniéndola de la cadera mientras observa como la penetra. Ella gime cada vez más alto, tratando de mantenerse erguida, apoyándose en sus brazos, pero él la sostiene impidiendo que se mueva, para después desgarrar su ropa interior y empezar a penetrarla con cierta rudeza.

Mantiene el ritmo, pero siento cómo cada vez su pene llega más hondo gracias a lo lubricada que ahora esta, y siente cómo sus paredes internas se contraen en torno al miembro del chico. Éste ha cambiado solo un poco la posición, desplazando una de sus manos hacía sus pechos, para acariciarlos a la vez que la acerca más hacía él, logrando que su pene entre más profundo, la otra mano la mantiene en su cadera, sólo hasta que se ha asegurado que ella puede mantener la postura, entonces desliza su mano hacía su intimidas, buscando su clítoris entre sus pliegues.

Marinette se siente arder, todo su cuerpo parece consumirse para el chico que la sigue penetrando con fuerzas mientras le susurra su nombre una y otra vez al oído. Sus piernas flaquean, su intimidad se humedece cada vez más y su clítoris se hincha debido a las atenciones.

-mmm ma más más más- le pide entre gemidos, a pesar de que a penas si puede hilar los pensamientos- Luka deja de acariciar sus pechos, y al retirar el soporte de su mano ella se deja caer nuevamente en el colchón, apoyando sus manos al tiempo que Luka le sujeta la cadera con su mano recién liberada, e insiste con las caricias en su clítoris, de manera calmada, a pesar de que aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, y la penetra con más fuerza cada vez.

El aire se le escapa de lo pulmones y siente como su interior hierve ante la intromisión del miembro dentro de ella, sus interior se estremece se cierra ante el y siente un chorro caliente saliendo de ella al tiempo que su vista se nubla por completo y todo su cuerpo se estremece ante el orgasmo.

Luka sale de ella, y la gira para besarla, su lengua entra en su boca demandante, y ella puede sentir el pene aún erecto del chico en su vientre, él acaricia su espalda y ella lo empuja con fuerza, hasta dejarlo acostado boca arriba, le dedica una sonrisa lasciva, antes de pararse y terminar de desvestirse, se desabrocha el brassier, desacomodado por las caricias anteriores y siente la mirada de Luka fija en sus pezones erguidos, desliza sus bragas desgarradas por sus piernas de manera deliberadamente lenta y ve los ojos de Luka oscurecerse por el deseo antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, y empezar a cabalgarlo.

Nuevamente el fuego los consume, y a pesar de que este mal, de que sean amantes, y ella tenga novio, no puede evitar querer incendiarse con Luka. Prefiere mil veces tener algo con él, aunque sea en secreto, antes de no tener nada, antes de renunciar a esa confidencialidad, a las caricias prohibidas y a conversaciones enteras con sólo un par de miradas. Después de todo, Luka era fuego y ella el infierno.

* * *

Siento que este capitulo me quedó un poco cliché por el tema, pero tenía ganas de escribir un lemon de ellos dos

Se aceptan opiniones, críticas, tomatazos (?)


	5. Chapter 4

sonrais777: ¿demasiado lemon con el capítulo pasado?

SkaSH: ¡Muchas gracias!

Advertencias: AU Dónde no existen lo miraculous, y Luka, Marinette y Adrien son estudiantes de universidad, en diferentes carreras claro.

* * *

Día 4: Auto

No es que Luka disfrute la rutina, pero desde que empezó la universidad se ha acostumbrado a que los días transcurran con cierta cotidianidad. Claro que cuando ingresó a una de las más caras universidades gracias a una beca supo desde el principio que sus días estudiando serían difíciles y pesados, pero amaba tanto la música que estaba completamente encantado con poder estudiar lo que le apasionaba.

Su vida transcurría entre las clases, su empleo de medio tiempo como repartidor y las actividades extracurriculares. Decir que tenía vida social sería una completa mentira, él únicamente vivía para su arte, y aunque muchos opinarían que tenía una carga excesiva de trabajo, el se sentía cómodo con todo lo que hacía.

Todos los días para Luka ocurrían más o menos de la misma manera: Se levantaba temprano, para asistir a la cafetería/comedor del campus y aprovechar las primeras entregas de la mañana antes de que comenzarán la clases, regresaba a tiempo para desayunar en el mismo comedor, antes de dirigirse con anticipación de su primera clase, para poder aprovechar el tiempo antes de que llegaran los demás estudiantes, después de su jornada estudiantil, se dirigía de regreso a la cafetería para realizar más entregas, en su tiempo libre solía preparar sus trabajos, estudiar y practicar y los fines de semana asistía a todas las actividades extracurriculares relacionadas con su carrera que podía.

Al menos así era su rutina hasta hacía unos meses, cuando empezó a notar que todos los días a la misma hora en la mañana un Mustang GT convertible color negro se detenía enfrente de la cafetería (justo más o menos a la hora en que él se encontraba desayunando), y del auto se bajaban un chico rubio, (que según recordaba estudiaba actuación) y una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos increíblemente azules,

A decir verdad, ese Mustang negro llevaba poco más de un año estacionándose a la misma hora todos los días en frente de la cafetería, claro que él no lo había notado antes, y a pesar de que a la mayoría de sus congéneres se encontraban deslumbrados ante el automóvil, lo que a él le llamaba la atención era la chica que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

Esa chica era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una estudiante de Diseño de modas que había conocido un par de meses atrás. Los rumores decían que ella había entrado a esa universidad gracias a la beca de la fundación Agreste, y que la había ganado únicamente por ser la novia de Adrien Agreste. Pero él había visto el trabajo de la chica, y sabía que era realmente talentosa. Precisamente él la había conocido debido a su talento, la universidad organizaba constantemente concursos entre sus estudiantes para que tuvieran la oportunidad de trabajar con celebridades.

Él mismo había ganado un concurso para ser el guitarrista en algunas presentaciones de Jagged Stone, y a su vez la chica había ganado el concurso para diseñar el atuendo del músico. Se habían conocido el mismo día que habían anunciado a los ganadores, ambos fueron presentados ante Jagged Stone al mismo tiempo, y Luka había quedado fascinado con Marinette.

Claro que Luka dudaba que la chica le hubiera prestado atención alguna. Si bien no creía en los rumores acerca de la beca, el mismo había visto que Adrien y Marinette llegaban al campus todos los días en el mismo auto negro, y desayunaban en la cafetería. Adrien Agreste era guapo y rico, además de ser el heredero de la fundación Agreste, y modelo desde la infancia. A su lado, él solo era Luka Couffeine, su apellido no era conocido, en lugar de un Mustang convertible él solo tenía una moto, tenía que trabajar para mantener sus gastos, y contrario al modelo, que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y gente rica y poderosa él era un freak que siempre estaba solo.

Aún así se había permitido enamorarse de diseñadora. Todas las mañanas apresuraba al máximo sus entregas matutinas para poder verla bajar del mentado auto negro de su novio. No eran más que unos segundos, pero era feliz con poder iniciar su día viéndola con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al frío de la mañana y los ojos aun medio entrecerrados debido al sueño. Por las tardes solía buscarla con la mirada, se había percatado que sus caminos constantemente se cruzaban y no podía evitar apartar la vista de ella.

* * *

Ese día había empezado mal, se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, había estado tropezándose con todo en su departamento, y se había hecho un par de golpes que de seguro le dejarían moretones, se le había hecho tarde para empezar con sus entregas y uno de los clientes le había derramado café encima, por lo que tuvo que hacer una escala en su casa para cambiarse. Para cuando se dio cuenta, iba tarde y ni siquiera había desayunado, sabía que no podía permitirse otra parada en la cafetería o llegaría tarde a su primera clase, pero aún así se desvió a la cafetería solo para descubrir al llegar, que el Mustang negro ya se estaba retirando.

Su día no mejoró en lo absoluto después de eso, su motocicleta se averió y tuvo que perderse los primero tres periodos en lo que lo solucionaba, a penas empezaba a tocar su guitarra cuando dos cuerdas se le reventaron, y perdió las copias de sus partituras entre todo su desastre.

Llegó hasta su moto con los ánimos por lo bajo, completamente resignado a que el día solamente podría empeorar, cuando escuchó un grito de frustración a sus espaldas. Volteó para encontrarse con Marinette tratando de recoger un montón de papeles desperdigados por el suelo.

Se acercó a ella para ayudarle, y al hacerlo pudo apreciar que la chica estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó a la chica al tiempo que le extendía la mano con los papeles que había recogido

-Lu-Luka, no... digo si, estem bueno, no ha sido un buen día

-¿Sabes quién soy?

La chica clavo sus ojos azules en su rostro

\- Por supuesto, tu fuiste el guitarrista ganador del último concurso con Jagged Stone, y eres el estudiante de música más guapo de todo el campus - cuando fue consciente de lo que dijo su rostro se tiñó por completo de rojo - n-no quise decir, es que bueno, si eres guapo, pero es que eres algo famoso

El soltó una risa divertida y ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Perdona Marinette, es que, no pensé que supieras quien soy, nos vemos a diario en la cafetería por la mañanas y... nunca has parecido notarme - dijo un poco apenado mientras desviaba la mirada

\- ¿Cafetería?

-Si, trabajo ahí como repartidor, tu llegas con tu novio más o menos al mismo tiempo que termino mi última entrega de la mañana

\- Adrien no es mi novio- contestó ella de manera cortante - y en serio perdóname, las mañanas ya son lo bastante difíciles para mi sin que tenga a Adrien molestándome, la mayor parte del tiempo voy más dormida que despierta

-Oh, perdona, es que todos en la universidad dicen que ustedes son novios, y...

-Si, se lo que todo el campus piensa de mi -La chica se tensó ligeramente ante su comentario, y apretó con fuerzas los papeles contra su pecho

-Perdón, en serio no quise ser grosero, es sólo que siempre que te veo estás con él...

-Ya, nos conocemos desde hace bastante, y... en realidad es una larga historia, no me apetece mucho hablar de ello, hasta luego Luka- la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano, al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

-¡Espera!- dijo avanzando un par de pasos para tomarla del brazo - estem, ¿quieres que te lleve?- señaló hacía su moto con la cabeza - Tengo un casco extra y... y a decir verdad moría por invitarte a salir desde el día en que te conocí.

No sabía de dónde habían salido el valor para decir aquello, una parte de el sabía que había sonado atropellado y posiblemente ridículo, él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Pero Marinette le había sonreído ampliamente antes de hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Si antes sentía celos de Adrien Agreste y su precioso Mustang Convertible, en esos momentos se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo París por tener una moto, después de todo, Marinette había aceptado subirse a su moto, y se había abrazado a él durante todo el camino, y, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, no sería el único paseo que tuviera con la chica en su moto, ni tampoco sería la última vez que la chica llegara a iluminarle un mal día.

* * *

y... no me gustó del todo el final, tal vez le haga una continuación...


	6. Chapter 5

Día 5: Libros

Estaba en la cocina preparando bebidas, las amigas de su hermana habían ido de visita y él quería ser amable y un buen anfitrión, y bueno, tal vez quería lucirse un poco frente a Marinette, pero solo un poco. Colocó los vasos llenos, en una bandeja y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hermana, donde, las chicas se habían reunido.

Aún antes de llegar alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación entre risas

\- ¡Eres una genio Marinette!

-Bueno, soy algo despistada, ya saben, quería mantenerlo discreto

\- ¡me encanta! ¿ya lo terminaste?

Justo en ese momento, anunció su llegada tocando la puerta.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber chicas? – dijo a su entrada, levantando en alto la bandeja a manera de énfasis.

Por alguna razón las chicas se habían callado al instante, mientras se lanzaban miradas divertidas entre sí, todas menos Marinette, quién se había sonrojado por completo al tiempo que se abrazaba a un libro de diseño floral.

Enarcó una ceja al tiempo que les entregaba las bebidas, y se retiró después de intercambiar un par de palabras con ellas.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días su hermana se encontraba ensimismada leyendo el mismo libro sobre flores que le había visto a Marinette, y no le hubiera prestado particular atención a este hecho de no ser por tres razones de peso: la primera, Juleka de vez en cuando ponía una expresión extraña, ligeramente sonrojada mientras leía; la segunda, cada que él llegaba a una habitación donde ella estuviera leyendo, ella se cambiaba de habitación para seguir con su lectura, y tercera, sabía que el libro se lo había prestado Marinette, y, como con cualquier cosa relacionada con la franco-china, sentía una excesiva curiosidad.

Pero Juleka no había querido prestárselo, había alegado que ella estaba muy interesada y que se lo tenía que devolver pronto a Marinette, Luka conocía a la perfección a su hermana menor, y sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso insistir más, después de todo, no era su libro.

* * *

Había llegado temprano de la escuela y el barco se encontraba vacío, a veces el lugar se podía volver en un completo desorden debido a la personalidad de su madre, y siempre que se encontraba solo aprovechaba para limpiar un poco, recoger discretamente las cosas, y poner a lavar la ropa.

Entró al cuarto de su hermana precisamente para recoger la ropa sucia que Juls no hubiera sacado cuando algo llamó por completo su atención, en el buro de su hermana se encontraba un libro de pasta dura color blanco con un marco de flores rosas adornando la portada, y el título en letras cursivas: Arreglos otoñales.

No pudo con la curiosidad y ojeo un poco el libro, la portada y las primeras páginas sin duda eran del libro Arreglos otoñales, pero al llegar a la que se supone debería ser la página número 12, se notaba que habían arrancado las páginas restantes del libro para meter por completo el contenido de otro libro, revisó un poco más el libro para darse cuenta de que lo mismo sucedía con las páginas finales, las últimas hojas pertenecían al título de Arreglos otoñales.

La verdad, el trabajo estaba muy bien hecho, las páginas del libro oculto eran del mismo tamaño, y se notaba que habían despastado con cuidado las hojas, para ponerlas en la pasta del otro libro. Estos detalles lo intrigaron aún más ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias para ocultar un libro? Volvió a ojear el libro, deteniéndose esta vez en una página más o menos céntricas y comenzó a leer.

No había leído ni una hoja cuando comprendió por qué se habían tomado tantas molestias en ocultar el libro. Era literatura erótica. Completamente sonrojado colocó el libro exactamente dónde lo había dejado y salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto de su hermana.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no le importaba lo que fuese que quisiera leer su hermana, y además él también había leído libros con esas temáticas, y sabía, que si se tratara de cualquier otra persona simplemente lo habría dejado pasar, pero saber que el libro le pertenecía a Marinette, saber que ella leía esas novelas, lo dejaba con un sentimiento de deseo que no podía aplacar.

* * *

_Intenté que fuera un drabble, pero no pude hacer que tuviera menos de 500 palabras. Con todo este es de mi favoritos, este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado, tenía un montón de ideas diferentes que no me convencían por que o no se ajustaban bien a la temática de libros, o eran muy cliché. Entre mis ideas descartadas están una continuación del día 4, un lemon en una biblioteca, una muy muy cursi historia de Luka leyéndoles a su hijos en un futuro, y otras ideas cursis, trilladas, y forzadas._

_Esta idea en parte surgió por qué cuando iba en la preparatoria nos dejaron leer al Marqués de Sade, y mi profesor sugirió que forráramos el libro de rosa para leerlo a gusto. Me parece un poco gracioso, por que yo llegue a leer libros de Sade por propia iniciativa y a mitad del salón sin que me importara, aunque igual era consciente de que al llegar a ciertas partes me sonrojaba._


	7. Chapter 6

Día 6: Malvado

Siempre le había parecido que no existía gente buena ni gente mala, todos eran personas, con diferentes puntos de vista. El tiempo, sin embargo, lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, principalmente porque había un villano aterrorizando constantemente a su ciudad. Él había tratado de ser empático, de creer que tenía sus razones, pero después de todo el tiempo que llevaba aprovechándose de las emociones de los demás, había llegado a pensar que sin importar el trasfondo, HawkMoth sencillamente era malvado.

También había súper héroes, e incluso él mismo había sido elegido para ser un héroe, y aunque ellos representaban la bondad del mundo últimamente parecía que nada de eso importaba, HawkMoth se las había arreglado para revelar su identidad (la suya y la de los otros portadores temporales), Ladybug ya no buscaba repartir prodigios, y los planes del villano se hacían cada vez más crueles, los akumatizados eran con cada día que pasaba más letales, y las peleas habían empezado a implicar dolor y daño físico.

Sabía que el LuckyCharm lo devolvía todo a su estado original pero cada día que pasaba parecía que HawkMoth se acercaba más a la victoria.

* * *

La mitad de la ciudad se había convertido en un extraño circo de monstruos producidos por un akuma particularmente fuerte, él estaba en el Barco cuando sucedió el ataque y por eso se encontraba a salvo, pero la situación se veía bastante crítica hacia una media hora cuando los medios dejaron de transmitir al ser convertidos también. Él sólo podía mirar desde el barco con impotencia.

ChatNoir se había presentado en el barco al tratar de huir del ejército de monstruos que lo perseguían, al notar esto, se había apresurado a tirar al mar la tabla para evitar que invadieran el barco. El héroe parecía en exceso agitado, y se apresuró a entrar al barco, lejos de la vista de los demás: quería devolverle su prodigio, pero tenía un par de peticiones, la primera debía de cambiar su traje y su nombre, la segunda Ladybug no podía saber que le habían devuelto el prodigio de la serpiente.

No había esperado que la pelea fuese tan dura, empezaba a creer que a ese paso necesitarían una cuarta mano cuando la pesadilla de todos los parisinos se hizo real: el akumatizado le quitó los aretes a Ladybug. El miedo que sintió cuando se percató de esto, sólo fue superado por el miedo que sintió al ver la identidad de la súper-heroína.

El resto de la pelea había pasado demasiado rápida para procesarla, él había activado su secondchance y la pelea había seguido, el breve momento en el que casi pierden había quedado sólo en su mente. Pero ahora que sabía quien era Ladybug no podía devolverle el prodigio. Por que HawkMoth era malvado, y había estado a punto de ganarle. Y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mal a su lado, por que era Marinette, y no podía dejarla ahora.

* * *

Y... menos de 500 palabras ¡por fin lo logré!


	8. Chapter 7

**Manu:** Me alegra que me sigas leyendo, la verdad si espero que hay al menos un beso Lukanette y Adrigami canon en la temporada, pero igual trato de no hacerme ilusiones (la verdad el Adrigami no lo espero tanto, pero si hay beso Adrigami entonces habra Lukanette, es cómo de equilibrio el asunto) . Mmm, creo que puedo hacerte un oneshot Adrigami por tu cumpleaños, pero no prometo nada. No se si viperion aparecerá, por que por ahí en los spoilers decían que Luka y Kagami iban a ser akumatizados otra vez, y pues yo supongo que los van a akumatizar precisamente por que ahora saben sus identidades, e igual si salen, pero para ser akumatizados y darles un cierre a esos héroes. La verdad me sorprendió mucho que se revelaran sus identidades, por que pues, los modelos ya los tenían y eso sale caro, y uno pensaría que tratarían de sacarles más provecho, en fin no creo que Felix se fije en Marinette, lo mismo predecían con el príncipe Alí y ni caso, además a Marinette le ponen un tipo, deben ser artistas, es cómo su formula. La verdad el personaje de Lila me desagrada bastante, a ella todo le sale bien nada más por conveniencias del show, y honestamente creo que Mari estaba en su derecho de tratarla mal, dejando de lado que si estaba super celosa por que Lila estaba con Adrien, y que estuvo mal que los siguiera, ella ya sabía que Lila mentía, por que Alya le había mencionado que había entrevistado a Lila por ser la mejor amiga de Ladybug, y pues se ha establecido en varios capítulos que a Marinette no le gustan las mentiras, y mucho menos que mientan sobre ella, que era lo que Lila estaba haciendo. La verdad no creo poder hacer una historia con Lila, el personaje me parece plano, (en el sentido de personalidad) y mal trabajado. Si diseño me gusta mucho pero me exaspera, por eso no la he incluido en las historias. Por último, claro que me encantaría leerte, pero no sabía que tenía cuenta aquí. Soy algo distraída y aún no le agarró bien la onda a fanfiction xD Nos leemos pronto.

YueDark: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, yo también espero acabar el reto.

* * *

Día 7: Plantas

Se toma su tiempo, mira el catálogo con atención, busca en su celular y luego pide ver cómo lucen en vivo y en directo, estudia, observa, hace preguntas, quiere saber lo más posible. Quiere asegurarse de hacer las compras correctas, de que todo tenga armonía, y él no sabe de flores.

Por momentos se desanima, le gustaría plantar todo un bosque de cerezos, ciruelos, duraznos y almendros solo para ella, pero no puede, aun así, está determinado a dar su mejor esfuerzo para crear algo hermoso, la jardinería no es lo suyo, pero siente la necesidad de hacerlo para ella.

Se decide por opciones bastante difíciles, y no está del todo seguro que luzcan bien entre sí, pero está convencido de que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Tiene mucho trabajo duro que hacer, Adrien le ha ofrecido el espacio, y él ha aceptado más por ella que por gusto, pero lo que quiere hacer requiere de un lugar más o menos amplio.

El Agreste también ha ofrecido ayuda para todo lo que desea hacer, pero el necesita hacerlo por su cuenta, trabajar duro en ello él solo hasta que quede listo. Sabe que tardará bastante, y que tendrá que ir constantemente a asegurarse de que todo siga bien, pero ella lo vale.

Empieza con el pequeño estanque, sabía que anteriormente crecían nenúfares dentro de el, y se pregunta si las plantas florecerán ahí. Prepara sus contenedores, las chicas que le han ayudado en la florería le habían dicho que ese tipo de plantas no son muy exigentes en cuanto a la tierra, pero él está nervioso, quiere que todo quede perfecto.

Le toma dos días enteros, pero finalmente tiene preparado el estanque con los brotes de flor de loto en un llamativo color rosa, sigue trabajando varios días más en el jardín, remueve la tierra y empieza a plantar muguetes, se pregunta si debe poner alguna clase de letrero o advertencia para que no los arranquen, pero descarta la idea, en ese lugar difícilmente alguien se atrevería a arrancar algo, Traza un camino con lo muguetes hasta un lugar en especifico dónde ha removido aún más tierra para plantar amapolas, estás no crecen solo en tierra removida y sabe que tendrá que ir constantemente para que sigan creciendo, pero no le importa.

Ve el trabajo final y queda satisfecho. Las flores resaltan en sus colores, blanco, rosa y rojo. No podrían representar mejor a Marinette. Ha terminado. Siente por primera vez el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, producto de los días enteros de trabajo duro, y siente como sus ojos se humedecen al observarlo todo.

-Espero que te guste amor- El jardín luce precioso, el césped ha crecido en los días que lleva trabajando ahí, e incluso nota como han crecido dientes de león en las partes más apartadas, el estanque con agua tranquila resalta la hermosura de las flores de loto, ha colocado pequeñas piedrecillas enmarcando el estanque hasta dar con el camino de muguetes que llevan directo hacía las amapolas que coronan la tumba de Marinette.

Finalmente las lágrimas caen al tiempo que todo su cuerpo sucumbe también y cae de rodillas, tratando de contener sus sollozos, su esposa está muerta, lleva muerta casi medio mes y eso es algo que ni su SecondChance ni el LuckyCharm pueden solucionar.

* * *

Flor de loto: Armonía y espiritualidad

Flor de loto rosa: Pureza del alma

Muguete blanco: Buena suerte y amor profundo

Amapola roja: Paz y ambivalencia

Diente de león: Esperanza y Añoranza

* * *

_Nota de la autora: La flor de loto es una planta acuática de origen oriental, principalmente de China altamente ligada a la espiritualidad, Los muguetes son flores que vienen en tallos curvos, y asemejan mucho a campanillas, dentro de Francia son considerados un amuleto de Buena suerte, incluso hay una especie de costumbre en la que los hombre les regalan ramitos de estas flores a las mujeres el 1 de mayo, finalmente las amapolas rojas son un símbolo de paz dentro de Europa por que las relacionaban con el fin de la guerra, lo curioso es que estas flores tienen significados contrarios: también representan por su forma la muerte en el campo de batalla, su centro negro esta relacionado con las bombas, y sus pétalos rojos con la sangre derramada, por eso la ambivalencia._


	9. Chapter 8

Advertencia: AU

Día 8: Espada

Marinette y él han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. No es que se queje, todo lo contrario, a él le fascina pasar tiempo con ella, siempre le parece que todo es mejor cuando Marinette está presente, y él simplemente es feliz al dejarse llevar por ella.

Al menos eso es lo que se ha estado repitiendo los últimos 15 minutos, mientras va camino al instituto, dónde se ha quedado de ver con Marinette… y con Adrien y Kagami.

No es que le desagraden los dos amigos de Marinette, y ahora, está seguro de que el rubio ya no es parte del corazón de la franco-china, pero es que siempre que están juntos los cuatro, tiene una extraña sensación de estar involucrado en algo más complicado que un cuadro amoroso. Los ve a lo lejos, y suspira resignado antes de componer su mejor sonrisa, y saludarlos animadamente.

* * *

Todo comenzó un día tranquilo mientras Marinette y él pasaban el rato viendo vídeos de Jagged Stone en el celular de la chica, entonces, a ella le había llegado una notificación de Instagram, y ella le había enseñado una foto suya con Kagami, dónde sostenía un florete, y Kagami usaba un traje de esgrima color rojo. Él había comentado genuinamente interesado lo divertidas que lucían ambas, y Marinette lo había interpretado como que él quería probar con la esgrima. Y así, ahora se encontraba en una especie de lección privada con Adrien y Kagami dándole instrucciones.

Honestamente, no había atendido mucho a las indicaciones de los dos esgrimistas, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver lo movimientos de Marinette, elegantes y naturales, cómo si hubiera nacido blandiendo una espada. Adrien dijo algo, y entonces Kagami y Marinette empezaron un enfrentamiento, sabía que el Agreste le estaba explicando asuntos técnicos sobre el duelo, pero él seguí completamente hipnotizado con Marinette.

No podía negar, que la forma de pelear de Kagami también era elegante, sin embargo, sus ataques lucían mucho más feroces y certeros; cómo si cada movimiento de la chica desprendiera confianza, su forma de pelear era simplemente directa y confiada, ligeramente altanera. Contraria a ella, pero de manera extrañamente similar, los movimientos de Marinette eran fluidos y gráciles, hipnóticos y atrayentes, cómo el canto de una sirena.

Adrien le palmeó el hombro, indicándole que ahora era su turno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parecía hacerlo tan mal, se estaba defendiendo y conforme el duelo avanzaba se sentía cada vez más familiarizado con el florete, algo en todo eso le hacía sentir que se desempeñaría mejor con otro tipo de espada, y sentía la ligera sensación de una reminiscencia.

Detuvieron el combate antes de que hubiera un ganador, al igual que habían hecho las chicas, y esta vez fue Marinette quien lo retó. Se estaban divirtiendo, disfrutaban de la pelea con cierta complicidad, como si fuese algo que llevaban haciendo desde hacía años, cómo si en vez de pelear estuvieran bailando, como si ensayaran una coreografía antigua.

Ella parecía disfrutar el picarlo con palabras, argumentando que un pirata como él debía tener mucha experiencia con las espadas, al tiempo que avanzaba en un movimiento mucho más ofensivo.

Fue sólo un momento, la anticipación del ataque de la chica, y su efectivo bloqueo, pero en vez de ver la máscara de protección, y el gimnasio del instituto, vio claramente el rostro de Marinette, dolido y determinado, vio un bosque de bambú, y el filo de una katana.

La imagen duró el mismo tiempo que duró el sonido que provocaron los dos floretes al chocar entre sí, pero lo había dejado completamente aturdido. Cómo una melodía extraña y familiar a la vez, con la certeza de que la has oído antes pero sin poder identificarla del todo.

Había cesado su movimiento y Marinette insistía en preguntarle si estaba bien o si por error lo había lastimado mientras el parecía seguir en shock. La certeza de que ya antes, en otro universo o en otra vida habían estado en esa misma posición, enfrentándose el uno con el otro, cara a cara, en una pelea que les rompió el corazón a ambos.

* * *

Había reaccionado unos segundos después, pero Marinette había insistido en que se retiraran para que él pudiera descansar y habían emprendido el camino hacia el Liberty, La chica lucía extremadamente apenada y preocupada, a pesar de que él le había garantizado que solo era cansancio, y que estaría bien si dormía un poco.

Le estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía ni cómo explicarle lo que le había pasado, una visión tan clara como si hubiera usado su SecondChance para regresar el tiempo. Tenía la corazonada, de que era algo importante, de que esa visión había sido real y de que aún faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas, pero ahora, justo con esa visión, justo con esa pieza, sería mucho más fácil armarlo.

* * *

Originalmente este iba a ser un capitulo en AU que transcurriría durante el Japón Feudal, pero mientras más avanzaba en la idea, más me gustaba, y me di cuenta que iba a necesitar más de un capítulo e investigar más sobre algunas cosas. Si seguía así definitivamente no iba a terminar el reto (aún no se si lo terminaré) así que lo cambié y dejé un guiño a esa historia por si un día con más tiempo me decido a escribirla.

Voy a hacer de mis fics un multiverso :V


	10. Chapter 9

_Comentarios de la autora:No morí, andaba de parranda (?)_

_Ya se que vamos casi a la mitad de noviembre y yo a penas actualizando, pero como dije, Octubre es un mes ocupado, eso y que estaba preparando algunas cosas, otros proyectos y mi disfraz, además soy de México y también tengo que poner y quitar ofrenda y quise pintarme de Catrina y había olvidado lo tardado que es. Sin darme cuenta se pasaron los días, y yo sin actualizar. Voy a terminar el reto aunque ya se haya pasado el tiempo, de todas maneras empece tarde así que... _

_**Manu:** perdona si resumo mucho mis respuestas o si te contesto un poco en desorden) Si, ya había leído a Marianne E y JudyPotts, me gustan mucho sus historias. Lamento no haber podido subir un fic por tu cumpleaños, de verdad trate de escribir un Adrigami pero no lo logré, no es que me disguste la pareja, es que siento que no tienen química. No, Lila no es un personaje que no me agrade por el hecho de ser antagonista (Gabriel, Nathalie y Chloé también lo son, y los tres personajes me gustan bastante) es sólo que todo lo que hace es absurdo, te la venden como super inteligente pero la verdad es que sus planes funcionan por conveniencia del guión, es como una Mary-sue a la inversa. Leí tu historia, y si encuentras una manera de que podamos hablar me encantaría darte retroalimentación. Finalmente espero que te gusten estos capítulo. _

_S**kaSH:** Mentiría si dijera que no era la reacción esperada, quería hacer algo dramático. Espero que aún así te haya gustado._

* * *

Día 9: Música

No era un secreto para nadie lo importante que era la música para Luka. Él creía, era algo difícil de explicar y aún más difícil de entender, pero la gama de emociones que experimentaba con una sola canción era algo que jamás había sentido con ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Siempre había sido así, la música era su todo, su razón de ser, su camino a seguir, su pasión, su libertad y su vida.

Por esa misma razón, también se había asumido así mismo como un solitario, alguien sin relaciones amorosas, sin romances, sin distracciones. Él vivía exclusivamente para su música, lo dejaba todo en su arte, y si se tuviera que enamorar, escogería a alguien con la misma pasión y con el mismo amor a la música que el sentía.

Por supuesto que al amor no funciona así.

El día que la conoció quedó completamente impresionado. La intensidad de la emoción que lo invadió al escuchar su suave voz lo había abrumado. Estaba seguro, que había escuchado una canción entre los latidos de su corazón, una melodía tranquila y dulce que se elevaba con dramatismo y elegancia. La claridad de aquella melodía inefable le había robado el aliento con un golpe certero en el corazón. Instintivamente rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra, reproduciendo una a una las notas de aquella maravillosa canción, obnubilado por la cercanía de la chica.

A partir de entonces, sabía que algo en él había cambiado, cómo si su vida se viera inevitablemente atraída hacía Marinette. Con cada día que pasaba se sentía más fascinado con ella, con cada nuevo pequeño detalle que conocía de la chica se enamoraba más y más, y con cada momento que compartían juntos escuchaba más claramente la música de su corazón.

Y si bien sabía que ella sentía _algo_ muy parecido al amor por Adrien, también sabía (presentía) que él mismo no le era del todo indiferente: tenían una conexión tan fuerte y difícil de explicar cómo su propio vínculo con la música.

Lo había sentido desde la primera vez que tocó para ella. Marinette era igual de apasionada que él, sentía la música con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía, y cuando tocaba para ella podía sentir la manera en que los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con la melodía de la misma forma en que lo hacían los suyos. Lo que ellos tenían era algo más que simple química o compatibilidad.

Y aún si los sentimientos de la chica pertenecían en ese momento al Agreste, no tenía la menor duda, de que tarde o temprano, de una u otra forma, él y Marinette terminarían juntos. La esperaría el tiempo que necesitara. Después de todo, estaba convencido de que si compartían una conexión tan pura como la misma música, debía significar que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Él nunca se equivocaba con la música, y menos podía equivocarse respecto a ella.


	11. Chapter 10

Día 10: Cazador

Si de algo estaba segura, es que el destino podía llegar a ser muy irónico. Al menos su destino, porque hacía tiempo que estaba convencida de que el ser Ladybug le había traído no solo la buena suerte, sino también la bendita ironía.

Ella, que siempre había sido torpe y con pésima suerte, que atraía los accidentes y los desastres cual imán, de un día a otra se había convertido en el símbolo de buena suerte, y había obtenido el prodigio de la Catarina. Irónico.

Chat Noir, su contraparte, su equilibrio, quien debía ser su alma gemela por la complicidad que compartían al momento de la batalla, también era su punto de quiebre. El felino hacía tiempo que había desistido de tener una historia, pues en distintas ocasiones habían podido comprobar que los dos juntos de manera romántica eran un total desastre a pesar de ser el Ying y el Yang. Tristemente irónico.

Alya, su mejor amiga, su confidente, una reportera nata, y con habilidades para la deducción por demás sobresalientes, nunca había podido averiguar el secreto tras la máscara de Ladybug. A pesar de convivir con ella a diario, y prácticamente en sus dos facetas. Absurdamente irónico.

Luka, aquel chico calmado, de aura pacifica y consciencia tranquila, que a pesar de sus sentimientos nunca se atrevería a presionarla o incomodarla se había convertido en el portador del prodigio de la serpiente, y había resultado ser un excelente cazador, astuto y observador que la acechaba cual presa. Frustrantemente irónico.

Quería a Luka, _más_ que eso. Y trabajar con Viperion de alguna manera gratamente sorpresiva había sido tan sencillo que la decisión de dejarle ser el portador a tiempo completo había resultado obvia. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando le dio la responsabilidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eso desencadenaría sus recientes dolores de cabeza y constantes problemas sobre su identidad?

Luka era un excelente portador, tan bueno como Chat o ella misma, el problema radicaba en la manía del chico de verificar que Marinette estuviera a salvo. Porque ella no podía ser Ladybug y Marinette al mismo tiempo y Viperion era más astuto y observador de lo que ella había previsto.

Sabía que Luka lo hacía por protegerla, que se preocupaba por ella y quería ser su héroe, pero parecía que Viperion la cazaba cómo a un pequeño ratón. Cuando había algún ataque de akuma y Luka y ella estaban juntos, él se retiraba lo más silenciosamente que podía, e inmediatamente empezaba a cazarla para ponerla a salvo. La primera vez casi la descubre, se había alegrado de que Luka se separara por su cuenta por que entonces no tendría que inventar excusas. Había corrido hasta un callejón para transformarse pero justo cuando iba entrando había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda que había llegado con la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Dos segundos después Viperion la había levantado en brazos y la llevaba a un lugar seguro, lejos del ataque.

Desde entonces había aprendido a ser más cuidadosa al momento de transformarse, estaba sorprendida de lo parecido a una serpiente que podía ser Luka, la manera en que acechaba desde la sombra, la forma sigilosa en que se movía, lo rápido y certero que resultaba cuando saltaba a cargarla.

Viperion era un cazador innato, y había algo en ese hecho que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Era, sin duda, algo irónico, que alguien tan lindo y gentil como Luka que siempre la tranquilizaba y calmaba, fuera también la persona que más la alteraba y estresaba. No lo hacía a propósito, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de que Viperion dejara de cazarla, y de preferencia antes de que la frustración se la comiera viva, o de que él averiguara su identidad.

* * *

N/A: Este es de los pocos capítulo en este reto al que le podría hace continuación así que ¿qué dice el público? ¿dejamos que Luka averigüe su identidad o no?


	12. Chapter 11

Día 11: Divino

Sus sueños siempre habían sido muy vívidos, desde que era pequeño. En general, el recordaba sus sueños con claridad, y siempre le habían parecido demasiado reales, cómo si se tratara de los recuerdos de otra persona.

Cuando era niño, el adoraba contarles a todos sus sueños, eran muy entretenidos y las demás personas solían alabar la gran imaginación que tenía. Era verdad, sus sueños contaban historias fantásticas, con personas increíbles con habilidades sorprendentes de diferentes épocas y diferentes lugares, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que los personajes eran los mismos.

Con el tiempo empezó a usar sus sueños como fuente de inspiración, y para cuando entró al instituto de artes las historias de sus sueños pasaron a ser también las letras de sus canciones. Y luego conoció a Marinette.

Desde el día que la conoció sus sueños se intensificaron, ocurrían con más frecuencia y de alguna manera parecían tener más sentido, incluso aquellos que parecían pequeños fragmentos que antes le parecían indescifrables ahora le resultaban coherentes. Cómo si ahora conociera el contexto.

El día en que se convirtió en Viperion por primera vez, tuvo la certeza de que sus sueños eran _algo más_, algo divino.

Esa noche tuvo el sueño más vívido de todos los que había tenido, y también el más aterrador. Casi como una pesadilla: Al principio todo era oscuro y frío, y escuchaba una voz melodiosa (extrañamente parecida a la voz de Marinette) que lo llamaba, pocos segundos después fue consciente de que se encontraba en un bosque, los sonidos de animales y del viento entre los árboles, además del petricor y el olor a hierba se lo confirmaban, pero había otro olor mezclado que lo confundía, tardó unos segundos en descifrar que era, pero al hacerlo todo se volvió rojo. Era sangre. Ser consciente del olor a sangre le trajo un insoportable dolor en el costado, y la voz melodiosa de antes, ahora le suplicaba desesperada entre llantos que no la dejara.

Despertó de un sobresalto, con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor físico aún en su costado y el dolor emocional como un nudo en el pecho. Pero como siempre, había algo más, el presentía que esa pesadilla no era solo un producto de su subconsciente. Se sentía como un mensaje, cómo si otra versión de él tratara de advertirle algo.

La desesperanza que le dejó aquel sueño lo acompañó por varios días, tratando de convencerse así mismo que aquel evento no era real, y no debía darle la importancia que le estaba dando, pero aún así no lograba deshacerse de aquel sentimiento. Había querido hablar con alguien al respecto, pero se sentía demasiado ridículo explicando lo mal que se sentía por un simple sueño, así que convirtió aquella pesadilla en una canción.

Estaba sorprendido por la maravillosa canción que había creado a partir de un sueño tan desagradable, las emociones negativas no eran su fuerte, y a decir verdad nunca las utilizaba como inspiración para escribir canciones. Era eso por lo que la letra de las canciones de Kitty Section las solían escribir Iván y Rose, mientras que el sólo se encargaba de la melodía.

Cuando se presentó la oportunidad, y él había tenido la corazonada de que era lo que debía hacer, presentó su canción en un concurso de nuevos talentos. Había sido sin duda, la decisión correcta, no sólo ganó, sino que aquella canción se convirtió en su primer sencillo, y la llave para obtener su primer álbum: Inspiraciones divinas

Cuando le habían preguntado, en múltiples entrevistas por el nombre de su álbum, él se había encogido de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia y había respondido que era debido a que todas su canciones las había compuesto él mismo, pero en vidas pasadas, y las había recuperado gracias a un asunto divino. El tono despreocupado con el que respondía dejaba siempre la duda de si lo decía en serio o no, pero de alguna manera ese misticismo alrededor de él y de sus composiciones le habían conseguido un numeroso grupo de fans.

El éxito de ese primer álbum lo había llevado a otro nivel, las presentaciones y las giras pronto se hicieron más una opción que un mero deseo, y aunque eso significaba alejarse de París, Luka necesitaba alejarse de la ciudad del amor más que nunca, ahora que Marinette y Adrien habían formalizado su relación.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado se alegraba por sus amigos, y realmente si Marinette era feliz él también era feliz, pero no por eso dejaba de doler. Además, desde que ellos habían empezado a salir no podía quitarse el presentimiento de que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir, un nuevo sueño lo había perseguido desde entonces, éste, a diferencia de los demás, era muy corto y sin sentido, esta vez era él mismo, en un París completamente blanco y destruido.

No sabía lo que significaba, hasta ese momento todos los sueños que tenía de esa forma tan vívida habían venido acompañados con la certeza de que realmente habían ocurrido en algún momento del pasado, pero este sueño era diferente, como si fuese el futuro o algo de algún universo paralelo, traía consigo la incertidumbre de si podría suceder o no. Siempre había soñado con el pasado ¿sería posible que eso fuera un presagio del futuro?

Si hasta ese momento él había estado convencido de que sus sueños eran algo divino, fuera del alcance de este mundo terrenal, ahora tenía miedo de que también fueran una advertencia.


	13. Chapter 12

_Nota de la autora: Antes de que me odien por dejar la historia colgada tanto tiempo, quiero decirles que no siempre hay inspiración. Lo gracioso es que, incluso en estos proyectos me gusta procrastinar y así según yo, debía terminar el reto antes de que acabara el año, luego debía terminarlo antes de que acabara enero... y aquí estamos, a mediados de marzo y a penas llego con dos capítulos que además son super cortos, me gustaría decirles que ya que ahora mis clases son online debido a la situación podré actualizarles más seguido, pero he aprendió a mejor no prometer nada._

_En fin, si alguien sigue aquí, espero que lo disfrute. Sé que podría parecer que este día sería super fácil por el tema tan obvio que tocaba, pero la verdad es que precisamente que fuera taan obvio hizo que no se me ocurriera nada, bueno, tenía miles de ideas pero me resultaban clichés, forzadas o poco interesantes, al final decidí variarle un poco y contarlo desde la perspectiva de Adrien. _

* * *

_Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno, En esta historia Marinette, Adrien y Alya tienen 18 años, y Luka 20. _

Día 12: Serpiente

Estaba seguro (100% seguro) de que él también sería un excelente portador de la serpiente, mucho mejor que Viperion (y no es que tuviera nada contra Luka). Claro había que descartar el hecho de que él ya era portador de un prodigio (el del, gato, y que a propósito es el complemento del de la Catarina, nada más por no dejar de decirlo). También había que descontar el hecho de que ya había tratado de ser portador de la serpiente y había sido una completa tortura y un fracaso horrible en miles de escenarios donde perdían (tal vez el debut de Aspik no había sido lo mejor del mundo, pero se había enmendado cuando combino los prodigios ¿no?)

Y aunque tenía que admitir que Viperion hacía un buen trabajo (excelente en palabras de SU lady) no podía dejar de pensar que él mismo sería un mejor portador de la serpiente pesé a los reclamos y berrinches de Plagg.

Pero el sería un mejor portador de la serpiente, después de todo, la serpiente era por naturaleza un sex appeal, y él como modelo, había encabezado muchas veces las listas de "más ardiente" y "más sexy" Las serpientes, en el horóscopo chino, eran conocidas como las más seductoras, y él podía ser mil veces más seductor que Luka. Tal vez le fallaba un poco la suerte y la intuición características de las serpientes, pero no importaba, estaba seguro de que Aspik sería un magnifico héroe. No se podía, ya tenía la responsabilidad de un prodigio, pero sería mejor, mucho, mucho mejor.

Además, Viperion no era taaan profesional y responsable como quería hacer ver, generalmente aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer bromas indebidas, además de que coqueteaba descaradamente con Ladybug (sólo que obviamente ella era demasiado amable con él como para pedirle que parara) y no le gustaba para nada la manera en que se acercaba a ella.

La risa cantarina de Ladybug lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la batalla había acabado inusualmente rápido (pero estaba completamente seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con la ayuda de Viperion) por lo que Alya había aprovechado la oportunidad para entrevistarlos.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse solo cuando estaba en presencia de su Lady, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, la comodidad con la que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, pero últimamente se sentía relegado e incluso algo ignorado por la heroína cuando estaba Viperion.

Ladybug le había asegurado, y prometido varias veces que él era irremplazable. Y él confiaba en ella, pero, a pesar de los años, seguían siendo solo amigos…

Ladybug cortó de golpe la entrevista cuando Alya hizo una pregunta pasada de tono sobre la tensión sexual que había entre ella y Viperion, y rápidamente los héroes se despidieron, Viperion entregó el prodigio de manera apartada, y justo después, Ladybug regreso con él para acordar la patrulla semanal.

Camino a su casa sentía la opresión en el pecho producto del desengaño, le hubiera gustado marcharse antes, para no tener que escuchar la pregunta de Alya, pero claro, el nunca sabía cuando retirarse. No era tanto el hecho de saber que Alya también sentía que había algo más entre la relación de Lady y Viperion, como el hecho de que Viperion había reprimido una sonrisa de satisfacción, o el hecho de que Ladybug se había sonrojado ante la pregunta (pero no había negado nada). A lo mejor podría ser que Lady nunca regañaba a Viperion por bromear, así como le reñía a él, o podían ser las miradas intensas que se dedicaban, o la aparente necesidad de tener contacto físico que había notado entre ambos.

El asunto era que él también había notado la tensión sexual entre sus compañeros.


	14. Chapter 13

_Nota de la autora: Este capítulo se sitúa después del final de temporada, honestamente el final para mi fue un poco decepcionante, pero me gustó mucho la mirada de Marinette al final cuando se deja llevar por la música de Luka. Siento que a pesar de que en ese momento había tenido que renunciar a sus sentimientos por Adrien y además ahora tenía que cargar completamente sola con la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug ( antes al menos tenía al maestro para guiarla) y además sumar la carga de ser la nueva guardiana, y en realidad, todo lo malo que significó la temporada entera para Marinette, ella había podido dejar ir un poco las cargas que tenía. No se, me gustó, espero que la siguiente temporada muestre a una Marinette más segura y no le quiten ese desarrollo cortito que mostraron en esa última escena_.

_P.D. Se que puede parecer en este capítulo que Marinette está muy idealizada, pero es por que está desde la perspectiva de Luka _

* * *

Día 13: Alas

Algo había cambiado en Marinette.

No estaba muy seguro del que era, pero se daba cuenta de que había algo distinto en ella: Aunque sus ojos se veían un poco melancólicos su sonrisa era más radiante, más pura.

Siempre le había parecido alguien hermosa, sus ojos azules tan profundos y líquidos como el mar, su cabello oscuro y sedosa, su piel de porcelana, las pecas esparcidas por su pequeña y respingada nariz y las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo eran algunas de las cosas de ella que le fascinaban.

Pero, sabía que lo que la había cautivado de ella, era esa autenticidad. Ahora había algo más, seguía siendo ella misma, claro, pero se veía más libre, más feliz.

Estaba seguro de que todavía tenía miles de problemas que debía enfrentar (apenas unos días atrás ella se había lanzado llorando a sus brazos mientras le confesaba lo mucho que temía jamás poder ser ella misma) pero ahora parecía segura de sí misma, había en sus ojos coraje y certeza, y su rostro reflejaba seguridad y liberación.

Cómo si hubiera dejado ir las cosas que la atormentaban, cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo maravillosamente perfecta que simplemente era. Era como si Marinette hubiera encontrado sus alas para volar. Y ahora, con esa nueva libertad podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera volando, siendo ella, siendo libre y feliz y autentica como solo ella podía ser.

Y eso lo hizo enamorarse aún más.

* * *

Desde que habían llegado los akumatizados y los héroes a París, era raro el día en que Ladybug y Chat Noir no salían en las noticias, generalmente y sin falta se hablaba de las hazañas de los héroes, y ocasionalmente, y si la primicia lo merecía, ocupaban incluso las primeras planas de los periódicos, no era algo raro que fueran tendencia en las noticias de la ciudad, sin embargo la última semana todos habían hablado sobre Ladybug: ella había cambiado su traje, y todos estaban fascinados con el nuevo atuendo.

La superheroína no había querido dar comentarios a cerca del tema, pero a todos les había gustado el cambio. Su antifaz se había vuelto un poco más alargado, y una línea negra contorneaba la parte de abajo, el traje seguía siendo de cuerpo completo, pero ahora el cuello lucía en negro con la forma de un cuello alto de un traje tradicional chino, y ahora usaba guantes y botas negras de las cuales sobresalían listones que se enroscaban con naturalidad a sus extremidades. Pero, lo más impresionante: ahora tenía alas de Catarina.

Esa era la imagen a guardar para la posteridad. El primer día se había presentado volando cual ángel salvador, con un par de alas hermosas, que se guardaron alrededor de su espalda cuando aterrizó.

Ladybug finalmente mostraba sus alas al mundo.


	15. Chapter 14

_Nota de la autora: Estoy segura de que no esperaban que actualizara tan rápido. Originalmente esta iba a ser una historia mucho más corta, y más como una situación cotidiana, en la que por azares del destino Luka y Marinette terminaban compartiendo la custodia de un perro, y al pasearlo las personas asumían que eran pareja. Pero de alguna manera terminó en esto, en fn, tal vez este capítulo también tenga una continuación. _

_Advertencia: Universo alterno dónde Emily Agreste nunca murió, por lo tanto Gabriel Agreste no es HawkMoth. LadyBug y ChatNoir finalmente derrotaron a HawkMoth con la ayuda del resto de portadores, por lo que todos saben sus identidades, todos regresaron sus prodigios, y siguieron con sus vidas normales. _

* * *

Día 14: Sabueso

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en esa situación. Lo había repasado una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza y aún así no lograba hallarle sentido. Por qué, para empezar a él realmente no le gustaban los perros. Es decir, le gustaban los animales, como a cualquiera, y por supuesto que ese sabueso era adorable, pero él no era alguien de perros

Y estaba seguro de que Marinette tampoco era alguien de perros, ella era más del tipo de gatos. O de hámsteres, se recordó aquello con amargura. Por qué claramente Marinette había preferido a Chat Noir, y claramente prefería tener hámsteres con Adrien. Aun así, ahí estaba él, camino a casa del matrimonio Agreste, para recoger al sabueso cuya custodia compartía con Marinette.

Compartía un perro con Marinette. Un perro. Con Marinette. Específicamente un sabueso. Con la esposa de Adrien Agreste: y el amor no correspondido de su vida.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

Bueno, si se tenía que ir a los hechos, sabía perfectamente que había iniciado exactamente hace un año. Marinette se había encontrado un sabueso malherido al que habían abandonado en la calle, lo había rescatado, y aunque trató de buscarle hogar acabó por encariñarse con él. No es que tuviera un particular problema para quedarse con el animal, pero, el sabueso parecía odiar a muerte a Adrien. Macaroon, cómo lo había nombrado Marinette, simplemente le gruñía cuando estaban en la misma habitación, e incluso trataba de atacar al rubio cada que éste se acercaba a la franco-china.

Marinette había tratado de buscarle un hogar, pero por supuesto encontraba peros en cada persona que se ofrecía para adoptarlo. Y entonces había llegado él (Para salvar el día, en palabras de Marinette). Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero desde la boda de, había estado tratando de evitar a su amiga. Saber que la chica se iba a casar le había roto el corazón de una forma tan dolorosa, que no comprendía cómo había conseguido la entereza para asistir a la ceremonia.

Y desde entonces había sabido guardar la distancia, procuraba no tener contacto con ella, para no romper -más- su corazón al tener que presenciar la feliz vida de pareja que ahora llevaban. Eso hasta que cierto sabueso decidió meterse en su vida.

Había salido a correr, como todas las mañanas, cuando un perro (evidentemente perdido, por que aún arrastraba la correa) decidió sin más ponerse a correr con él. Era un sabueso hermoso, y sinceramente el aura del animal le había agradado, por lo que decidió conservar al perro hasta poder encontrar a su despistado dueño. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese sabueso era precisamente de Marinette?

Macaroon parecía muy cómodo con él, (y la verdad es que la idea de quedarse con el perro había cruzado por su cabeza justo antes de marcar el número de la placa) y Marinette parecía encaprichada en darle el perro solamente a alguien cercano para que así pudiera mantenerlo en su vida. Y claro, él nunca había sabido decirle que no a la chica, por lo que terminó adoptándolo sin pensar.

Aunque más bien habían terminado compartiendo la custodia. Ahora la veía prácticamente a diario cada mañana, cuando los tres salían a correr, y después iban a desayunar, siempre que ninguno tuviera actividades o compromisos.

Al principio creyó que sería incómodo y doloroso, y sí le había resultado un poco doloroso (y ahora sospechaba seriamente que era masoquista por que de otra forma no podía explicar el hecho de que siguiera con esa tortura), pero para nada era incómodo. Las conversaciones fluían entre los dos de manera tan natural como siempre habían sido.

Y tenía que admitir, que a una oscura parte dentro de sí le satisfacía que constantemente los confundieran con una pareja, en vez de solo un par de amigos, y, aunque se sentía terriblemente culpable al respecto, también tenía que admitir que le satisfacía saber que el matrimonio de sus amigos no estaba resultando ni siquiera remotamente perfecto.

Era horrible de su parte, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera irónica resultaba que Marinette pasaba más tiempo con él que con su propio esposo, aunque en retrospectiva, no debía sorprenderle que fuera así, Adrien siempre se había caracterizado por su ausencia. Si se detenía a pensarlo, sabía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas; para empezar, estaba muy, muy mal el hecho de que alegrara por la infelicidad de sus amigos, segundo, debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, por mucho que Marinette le hubiera confesado que sentía que se habían casado demasiado jóvenes, tercero, estaba seguro, de que tendría que apegarse a su plan original, sobre evitar a Marinette.

Pero claro, a diario se hacia esas cavilaciones, a diario se preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación, y a diario llegaba a la misma conclusión de siempre: Qué debía parar de lastimarse a sí mismo de esa manera, que debía decirle a Marinette que ya no podía verla, y que debía dar en adopción a Macaroon (bueno, bueno, tal vez esa última no). Pero cada vez, solo le bastaba ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette para olvidarse por completo de sus meditaciones.

Porque, por un par de horas, y gracias a su sabueso, podía vivir en su propia fantasía y su propio lugar feliz.


	16. Chapter 15

_Nota de la autora: Esto de los drabbles se me da cada vez mejor. Una disculpa si sienten que mis capítulos son cada vez más cortos. _

_Advertencias: AU. Continuación del día 7 _

* * *

Día 15: Jardín

Se despierta debido a la luz, demasiado intensa que le llega, quiere dormir un poco más, no recuerda bien cuando fue la última vez que durmió tan cómodamente, pero la luz es demasiado penetrante y no tiene más opción de pararse.

Se viste de manera descuidada y vertiginosa, por alguna razón siente la necesidad de salir lo más rápido posible de su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra de lleno con un bosque, es un poco temprano en la primavera para que todos los árboles hayan florecido de esa manera, pero le encanta la vista, camina a través de los árboles, sintiendo el aroma inundarle los sentidos, y mientras pequeñas flores y algunos pétalos le caen encima y se enredan por su cabello o se detienen entre su ropa, avanza con rumbo, sabe exactamente a dónde quiere llegar.

Sigue caminando por un rato, hasta que lo divisa a lo lejos. Se detiene un poco por la emoción cuando reconoce el lugar, ese hermoso jardín que construyó para ella, toma un largo suspiro antes de apresurarse para llegar.

El sonido del estanque lo tranquiliza nada más entrar, disminuye su velocidad inconscientemente, los dientes de león a penas y pierden sus hojas con su movimiento a través de ellos, las flores de loto tienen una tonalidad rosa más clara que de costumbre, y los muguetes se mueven acompasados por el viento, sigue con la vista el camino trazado por estos, hay catarinas volando alrededor, y Marinette lo espera sonriente desde ahí, sentada entre las amapolas, con un vestido blanco de verano, el pelo suelto, y una corona de flores en la cabeza.

Acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos, y la toma de la cintura

-Te has tomado tu tiempo – le dice ella mientras lleva sus manos a su rostro, y lo mira con dulzura

-Perdona- le contesta al tiempo que le acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

-No importa, me alegra que haya sido así – Sonríe y él se inclina para besarla

Ahora todo está bien.

* * *

_N/A: Y, por si se lo están preguntando, si Luka murió y ha llegado al cielo, donde Marinette lo estaba esperando. Este capítulo va para aquellos que se sintieron desazonados por el capítulo siete. XOXO_


	17. Chapter 16

Nota de la Autora: Podría darles una excusa sobre la razón por la que no he actualizado, pero ha estas alturas dudo que alguien me siga leyendo, en fin.

:v Tal vez para octubre termine esta serie.

* * *

Día 16: Carta

En ocasiones (sobre todo por las noches, después de algún concierto) se sentía terriblemente solo. No podía quejarse, él había escogido esa vida. Y realmente era feliz con su decisión, no es que quisiera la fama o el dinero (aunque siendo honestos no es que le disgustara tenerlos), pero siempre había querido que su música fuera escuchada por todo el mundo, y vaya que lo había logrado: en los años que llevaba de carrera sus canciones siempre habían encabezado el top hit en su género.

Claro que eso había significado dejar ir mucho: otras oportunidades, personas, experiencias. Alejarse de su familia y amigos había sido lo más difícil: Su madre y hermana lo había apoyado en todo momento, Anarka había alegado que era lo normal que los hijos se fueran por perseguir sus propios caminos, y Juleka había insistido en que el era demasiado talentoso para quedarse solo como el guitarrista de una banda local.

Una parte de él también lo sabía, aunque Kitty Section tenía el potencial para triunfar, sus amigos tenían otras prioridades, y con el paso de los años la banda se estancaría en tocadas esporádicas en eventos locales. Pero para él la música lo era todo, no podía abandonar el asunto así nada más, sobre todo cuando la oportunidad tocaba a la puerta de su barco.

Por eso lo había dejado todo para convertirse en solista, durante un tiempo había tenido la incertidumbre sobre su carrera y sus canciones, el tocaba varios instrumentos, lo había alabado bastante por su ejecución del bajo y la guitarra además de ser un buen cantante, pero no estaba seguro de si podría mantenerse en el proceso de composición cuando necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda con las letras.

Pronto logro adaptarse a su nuevo equipo y su carrera despego sin problemas, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una revelación en el mundo de la música.

Él era feliz con su vida, había conocido personas maravillosas gracias a su carrera, y tanto su familia como sus amigos habían tratado de mantener contacto con él, a pesar de los cambios de horarios y las propias rutinas. Aún así, debía admitir que en ocasiones se sentía aislado, como si ya no encajara del todo en París.

Todos habían seguido con sus vidas, (no es que esperara que detuvieran sus vidas por él) y seguido, cuando tenía la oportunidad de visitarlos se sentía como un extraño. Siempre ajeno al momento, a la complicidad, al lenguaje no verbal, a los recuerdos que los demás tenían entre sí y en los que por supuesto él no estaba.

Era su culpa, él se había alejado, se había convencido de que no tenía nada que hacer en París, su familia lo había alentado a partir, y la chica de sus sueños le había aconsejado irse.

Probablemente ese era el recuerdo más agridulce que tenía. Antes de tomar una decisión le había preguntado a Marinette. Le había pedido verse en su casa para hablar, y la chica preparó un par de golosinas de la panadería para comer en su balcón.

Recordaba ese momento a la perfección, el olor de la panadería, el cielo rosado, la tarde noche ligeramente cálida en contraste con un aire casi frío, y el rostro débilmente sonrojado de Marinette con los ojos brillando como a él le gustaba. Ella había parecido sorprendida, casi decepcionada, cuando le había contado la situación y le había preguntado si debía irse.

Con la voz temblando le había dicho que debía irse, que debía perseguir su sueño sin preocuparse por los demás, pues siempre lo apoyarían, recordaba con claridad el gesto mal disimulado de tristeza que la franco-china había tratado de hacer pasar por emoción, las múltiples veces en que había abierto la boca con ademán de decir algo para finalmente callar y sonreírle, y sobre todo, recordaba lo mucho que había durado ese abrazo de despedida, y la manera en que ella lo había detenido con la mano al separarse, para titubeante darle un corto beso en la comisura de la boca y desearle suerte.

Dos días después se había marchado.

Durante esos dos días, en lo que había estado ocupado arreglando las cosas y asunto pendientes antes de partir se había preguntado una y mil veces si debía robarle un beso a la chica, una parte de él no quería quedarse con las ganas de besarla, otra parte la quería y la respetaba demasiado como para besarla sin su consentimiento. Finalmente partió sin una gran despedida, había avisado a sus amigos más cercanos que se iría, pero había omitido cuanto tiempo estaría ausente (el mismo no lo sabía en ese momento, podían ser unos meses o toda la vida) y en el aeropuerto para despedirlo únicamente fueron su hermana y su madre. Según se enteró después, Marinette también había ido, pero había llegado muy tarde.

Meses más tarde, ya más instalado y con el sabor de la victoria en la boca, encontraría entre sus cosas aún empacadas una carta de Marinette. Aún se preguntaba como había logrado ocultar la carta entre sus cosas, pero ahí estaba, en papel blanco con un margen de flores rosas, de puño y letra de la chica, una confesión de amor.

Su corazón había palpitado más fuerte que nunca en su vida, más que cuando se entero que su primera canción había entrado en el hit 10 del año, más que la primera vez que se subió a un escenario. Quiso verla en ese mismo momento, quiso haberla besado antes de irse, incluso, una parte de sí deseo no haber partido. Pero ahí estaba, a kilómetros de distancia, cayendo en cuenta de la imposibilidad de volver a verse pronto, y de su falta de respuesta en meses.

Un año más tarde, al volver, se dio cuenta con una ligera sombra de amargura que él ya no pertenecía a París ni a su grupo de amigos. Por supuesto todos se habían alegrado de verlo, pero de repente era como si hablaran diferentes idiomas, incapaces de entenderse del todo, a nivel emocional.

Observo tristemente, como la relación entre Adrien y Marinette había avanzado en su ausencia, y, aunque no tenían una relación formal, compartían una intimidad y complicidad insuperable. Alejarse nuevamente había resultado sencillo, el prácticamente había huido devuelta a su burbuja de éxito donde había conseguido todo lo que quería. Y se había mantenido, así, alejándose cada vez más, regresando cada vez menos.

En ocasiones (sobre todo por las noches, y después de algún concierto) se sentía terriblemente solo, preguntándose como habría sido quedarse, preguntándose como sería si pudiera volver. Pero esa era una puerta que ya no podía abrir.

Todo lo que le quedaba era una vieja carta escondida en su segundo disco (ese con canciones que había escrito para ella) y que leía con nostalgia antes y después de alguna de sus giras.


	18. Chapter 17

Día 17: Inseguridad

Inseguridad no era una palabra con la que pudieran definirlo, todo lo contrario, algunos, incluso podrían decir que era arrogante (sobre todo cuando usaba el traje de Chat Noir).

No es que se enorgulleciera de ser catalogado como arrogante, pero era importante señalar que no es alguien inseguro.

Si le preguntaran a cualquiera, dirían que el era la viva imagen de la seguridad y la autoestima, pero vamos, era Adrien Agreste, además de guapo, era (sin contar héroe en secreto) actor, super modelo, pianista, esgrimista, estudiante modelo, hijo devoto y novio perfecto, corrección **prometido** perfecto.

¿Cómo podría ser inseguro cuando lo daba todo para ser la mejor versión de él? Sobre todo, cuando la mejor versión de él era casi perfecta, modestia aparte.

Obviamente nadie diría que era alguien inseguro, ¿por qué lo sería? Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: su madre se había recuperado de su enfermedad, había mejorado muchísimo la relación con su padre a raíz del regreso de ésta, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida resultaron ser la misma persona, y ahora estaba felizmente comprometido con Marinette, quien lo adoraba locamente, como siempre decían todos.

Además, tenía buenos amigos, la aceptación y cariño de sus suegros, la aprobación de sus padres con respecto a su prometida y una carrera brillante como modelo y actor.

Como dijo, su vida era perfecta, no es que tuviera que repetírselo para creerlo, pero lo era. Perfecta, vida perfecta, sin inseguridades.

Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero, su vida tenía problemas, como la de todos, una apretada agenda, muchas responsabilidades, la presión de la prensa acosándolo, la agenda apretada de Marinette.

Pero en si no eran grandes problemas, siempre había tenido mil y un actividades y eventos que atender: ya estaba acostumbrado, los paparazzis y reporteros solían estar en busca de los escándalos así que realmente no solían perseguirlo, sinceramente no eran una molestia, de vez en cuando insistían en saber más sobre sus próximas nupcias, ya que llevaban un par de años posponiéndolo debido al poco tiempo libre que él y Marinette tenían, pero eso era normal, después de todo se habían comprometido muy jóvenes, y ambos estaban ocupados con sus propias carreras, pero no había prisa.

No es como que se sintiera inseguro por que de alguna manera Marinette y su padre siguieran postergando la fecha una y otra vez. Estaban ocupados. Y sabía que Marinette lo amaba, y sin importar lo que pasar ellos simplemente terminarían juntos. Es decir, eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, estaban predestinados.

Eran almas gemelas, en batalla y en vida personal. Su destino era terminar juntos, a pesar de todas las pruebas que les había puesto la vida. A pesar del tiempo que pasaron rechazándose mutuamente sin saberlo, a pesar de las personas con las que salieron anteriormente, de los malentendidos y problemas por sus miraculous…

Habían superado muchos obstáculos, salido de muchos apuros, enfrentado mil dificultades, y probablemente encontrarían más, pero al final todo valía la pena por la vida que tenían ahora.

Así que, solo por eso podía admitir, aunque fuera solo para sí mismo, que a veces, era un poco inseguro. Pero eso era algo a lo que podía sobreponerse. Siendo honestos su inseguridad era un pequeño precio a pagar, por esa vida tan perfecta.

Aunque tuvieran que posponer su boda, aunque a penas si tuvieran tiempo para verse por las noches, aunque escuchara a Marinette llamar a Luka entre sueños…

* * *

N/a: ¿Soy muy mala? jajajaja siento que este cap es más una tortura a Adrien que un Lukanette, sorry, me encanta el drama


	19. Chapter 18

Día 18: Magia

Aclaraciones: Esta historia esta adaptada al Universo de Harry Potter. Por favor lean las aclaraciones.

AU: Hogwarts

Director: Maestro Fu

**Gryffindor**

Jefa de casa: Marianne Lenoir

Alumnos: Alya, Alix, Kim y Luka

Ex alumnos: Sabine, Sr Damocles

**Slytherin**

Jefa de Casa: Nathalie Sancœur

Alumnos: Chloé, Sabrina, Kagami, Lila y Felix

Ex alumnos: Gabriel, André y Audrey

**Ravenclaw**

Jefe de Casa: Srta Mendeleiev

Alumnos: Nathaniel, Max, Marinette, Marc y Juleka

Ex alumnos: Maestro Fu, Anarka, Jagged

**Hufflepuff**

Jefa de Casa: Srta Bustier

Alumnos: Nino, Adrien, Rose, Iván y Mylene

Ex alumnos: Tom Dupain

Nota de la autora: Muy bien, antes de empezar con este AU extraño, quiero decir un par de cosas, a veces asignar personajes a las casas de Hogwarts es un tanto difícil, porque la mayoría encajan bien en dos casas, y en muchos sitios he visto que se dejan guiar más que nada por la paleta de colores del personaje o por alguna peculiaridades: (ejemplo: como si mandaran a Adrien a Slytherin solo porque el traje de Chat Noir es negro y verde o a Luka a Slytherin solo por tener el miraculous de la serpiente) además de eso, justo con Miraculous es un poco más complicado por el estereotipo de Gryffindor con los héroes (que después de todo, si es una característica importante de la casa la valentía), precisamente porque todos los que tengan Miraculous calificarían para ir en Gryffindor. Ahora, dejando eso de lado, creo que es obvio que Ladybug y Chat Noir irían totalmente a Gryffindor, pero Marinette y Adrien no, dejo esto en claro, porque al menos para mí, es un punto clave: Marinette y Adrien por supuesto son valientes, pero no es un punto clave sobre su personalidad, la valentía para ellos es algo que resaltaría dependiendo las circunstancias (en el caso de la serie, sus kwamis son quienes les permiten exteriorizar ese rasgo de su personalidad, pero en este AU no se daría el caso). Dejando eso de lado, me parece que Marinette, aun como Ladybug, es súper Ravenclaw (la manera en que piensa, los planes que saca de la nada, lo inteligente que es para ver todos los ángulos) además de creativa, y Adrien es totalmente Hufflepuff todo lindo, dulce, amable y leal. Por supuesto ambos serían Hatstall (término arcaico para un estudiante cuya selección llevó más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo encontraba igualmente adecuado para diferentes Casas. El Sombrero a veces tomaba la preferencia personal del estudiante en consideración con el fin de tomar su decisión) en ambos casos el sombrero quería mandarlos a Gryffindor, pero Marinette le pidió que la mandara a Ravenclaw, ya que por su conocida inseguridad se sentía intimidada por ir a la casa de los valientes, y en el caso de Adrien, él pidió ir a Hufflepuff, pues al ser su familia de Slytherin, Gabriel conserva cierta aversión hacía Gryffindor, y por ello prefirió ir a Hufflepuff.

Sobre lo demás personajes (hablaré sobre los principales que están en esta historia) Alya, es totalmente Gryffindor (incluso como Rena Rouge) desde el principio se mostró valiente, decidida, y queriendo ser la heroína, Nino por otro lado, de naturaleza más amable y un tanto más cautelosa, siempre apoyando a sus amigos, Chloé obviamente iba a ir a Sly por ambiciosa, Sabrina fue más bien por el sombrero no hallaba donde acomodarla y ella pidió ir a Slytherin para estar con Chloé.

Finalmente, Luka y Kagami, casi son Hatstalls, para Luka no decidía si mandarlo a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, de igual manera, con Kagami no decidía si mandarla Ravenclaw o a Slytherin. Aquí, nuevamente las aclaraciones, se que para muchos Kagami no es un personaje antagónico, como si lo podrían ser Lila o Chloé, creo que Kagami tiene muchas cualidades de un Slytherin (es decidida, obstinada y parece que no le importa el método sino los resultados), y recalcó que esto no es malo, ni necesariamente quiere decir que Kagami sea mala por ir en Slytherin. En su caso, el sombrero estaría indeciso, pero ella estaría firma de entrar en Slytherin. Por otro lado, sé que muchos piensan que Luka encaja perfectamente en Ravenclaw, y no solo por la paleta de colores, pero es una ayudadita, y sí, creo que tiene rasgos de Ravenclaw, pero que al final su corazón pertenece a Gryffindor, en todo caso el sombrero y él tendrían una tranquila plática de lo buenas que son ambas casas, y finalmente lo mandaría a Gryffindor.

Siento que he dado demasiadas aclaraciones para el capítulo, me perdonaran, pero super mega amo Harry Potter, y amé escribir este capítulo, desde decidir las casas de los personajes, hasta imaginarme como serían sus vidas en Hogwarts, y, sobre todo, encontrar que los personajes son tan variados que puedes distribuirlos perfecto en las casas. Este es de mis capítulos favoritos.

Se que para estas alturas ya no hay nadie leyéndome, excepto tal vez Manu, mil gracias por seguir aquí, pero si les gusta esto, y la inspiración regresa, tal vez haya un AU de Harry Potter formal.

Espero que todos aquí conozcamos lo suficiente la saga como para disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

Día 18: Magia

Observa con tristeza, y quizá un poco de envidia, como Kagami y Adrien practican Quidditch volando en lo alto del campo, vuelan tranquilos, ajenos del mal clima en el que decidieron entrenar. A veces se elevan tanto que a penas si distingue dos manchas: una verde y otra amarilla que se mueven de manera rápida por el cielo para de vez en vez perderse de vista.

Ella está sentada en las gradas, sintiendo el frío aire golpeándole con fuerza la cara, un poco decepcionada de que sus dos amigos tengan que entrenar tan arduamente, y sinceramente un poco celosa por que decidan hacerlo juntos, ¡Si ni siquiera son de la misma casa!

Le sorprende un poco que sus respectivos capitanes les permitan entrenar juntos, bueno, le sorprende sobre todo del capitán de Slytherin, después de todo, si en algo son competitivos los alumnos de Hogwarts es en el Quidditch.

Pero claro, Kagami casi siempre se sale con la suya.

Tirita un poco a causa del frio, y de inmediato siente un peso sobre sus hombros que la saca de sus pensamientos

-Te vas a congelar- escucha su voz suave, medio en broma medio enserio

Dirige su mirada hacía la voz, y se encuentra con la mirada de su mejor amigo, Luka, quien le acaba de poner su capa encima de los hombros para que no se congelé, según él.

Quiere bromear sobre lo exagerado que puede ser a veces, pero realmente es reconfortante sentir el calor que la prenda le aporta. En cambio, lo observa de arriba abajo, advirtiendo que trae el uniforme de Quidditch y enarca una ceja.

No necesita preguntar en voz alta, él igual la entiende

-Quería entrenar un rato- empieza mientras se sienta aun lado de ella, sus rodillas se rozan ligeramente- Pero veo que el campo está ocupado

\- ¿Desde cuándo te niegas a practicar con integrantes de otros equipos?

-Bueno, no tengo nada en contra, pero… Kagami tiende a ser algo intensa cuando se trata de Quidditch, además te vi sentada aquí sola

Le causa un poco de gracia la clara excusa para no unirse al entrenamiento de sus amigos, primero por que Kagami siempre es intensa con todo, segundo por que todos en el castillo son intensos cuando se trata de Quidditch, pero agradece que haya preferido acompañarla a ella antes que entrenar, sobre todo por que estaba a punto de perder la nariz por el frío.

Cierra los ojos y se recarga en su hombro. Escucha como Luka tararea por lo bajo alguna canción mientras están así, el viento sigue golpeándole la cara, y de seguro a él también, pero ya no siente frío.

-Me gustaría intentarlo- dice casi sin pensar, y de inmediato espera que Luka no la haya escuchado

\- ¿Jugar Quidditch? – Por supuesto que la había escuchado, Luka siempre escucha TODO, inmediatamente se sonroja y se remueve un poco, Luka la mira con ternura - ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-Nunca me viste montada en una escoba, soy un desastre- contesta cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-No puedes ser tan mala- empieza él, pero algo en su expresión le hace pensar mejor sus palabras- bueno, que tal si yo te enseño a volar

Ella lo mira incrédula, Luka no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, pero sabe que igual va a insistir, como toda respuesta simplemente se encoge de hombros.

Luka le sonríe radiante.

* * *

Luka escoge un día soleado y bonito para enseñarle a montarse en una escoba sin morir en el intento, piensa en negarse, pero el clima es demasiado perfecto como para ponerlo de pretexto. Además, una parte de ella realmente quiere aprender.

Al principio le resulta difícil, igual de aterrador que aquella primera práctica en primer año en la que la profesora tuvo que volar para traerla de vuelta antes de que se estrellara contra… bueno, en realidad bloqueo el recuerdo, pero sabe por Alya que estuvo apunto de estrellarse con algo.

Pero Luka siempre ha tenido la habilidad de calmarla, y después de un par de horas, por fin logra que se mantenga estable, a una altura más o menos razonable, y sin estrellarse con nada.

Se siente orgullosa.

Luka esta montado en su propia escoba, cerca de ella mientras trata de insistir en que no ha sido tan difícil. Ella esta tan fascinada por su nueva habilidad adquirida que ni siquiera nota cuando Luka se empieza a alejar para que lo siga.

Para cuando es consciente están volando tan alto que a penas si puede ver el castillo, la impresión la desestabiliza lo suficiente para que la escoba empiece una caída libre hacía el suelo. Marinette se aferra al palo de la escoba tratando de recuperar el control antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Para su sorpresa, logra detener la caída varios metros antes de llegar al suelo. No puede creerlo, pero le ha fascinado esa sensación de casi matarse por la caída, debe haber algo mal con ella, siempre lo había sospechado.

A su lado, Luka está pálido como cualquiera de los fantasmas del castillo y la mira con excesiva preocupación.

-Marinette por Merlín ¿estás bien? – su voz suena tan asustada que no puede evitar reírse

Luka la mira con un poquito de frustración y aun con la preocupación mal disimulada. Ella se sigue riendo, y entonces nota que está a cinco metros sobre el suelo, en una escoba y riéndose sin tambalearse tan siquiera un poco.

\- ¡Eres un excelente maestro! – Luka parece un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así se acerca a ella y toma el palo de su escoba mientras empieza a descender -ya no es necesario, ya puedo sola- le recuerda, pero él no suelta el palo.

Una vez en el piso es tanta su euforia que no puede contener los saltitos que da alrededor de Luka por haberle enseñado a volar, él aún luce agobiado

-Cálmate, no fue para tanto- empieza ella tratando de calmar a su amigo

\- ¿no fue para tanto? Marinette ¡caíste en picada! ¡pudiste haberte matado! ¡Casi me da algo al ver que descendías tan rápido! ¡¿Por qué no estas siquiera alterada?! – La zarandea un poco mientras la regaña, bueno que Luka es Gryffindor, pero a veces la temeraria que no piensa claramente las consecuencias es ella.

Se le queda mirando fijamente medio en shock, es que ver a Luka alterado es algo casi imposible, que le haya levantado la voz le asombra aún más que descubrir que puede volar como una bruja decente, que incluso la haya zarandeado, aunque fuera solo un poco, le parece más extraño que toparse con un unicornio.

Finalmente, hace lo único que le parece lógico en ese momento y lo abraza.

Luka le corresponde el abrazo con mucha más fuerza de la acostumbrada, puede sentir el aroma de Luka, medio amaderado, medio cítrico, y el latir de su corazón que aún se siente agitado.

No sabe cuanto tiempo duran abrazados, pero para cuando regresan al castillo ya es hora de cenar.

* * *

Las lecciones de Quidditch siguen a pesar de que le costó trabajo convencer a Luka, ya no han vuelto a volar tan alto, pero ahora tiene un buen control sobre la escoba, incluso pueden medio jugar, Luka insiste en que ella sería una buena buscadora, pero ese es más bien un puesto solitario, y ella prefiere intentar como cazadora, además, ya que le esta quitando el tiempo para que le enseñe el deporte, lo mínimo que puede hacer es tratar de ayudarlo a entrenar.

No esta muy segura del que sea de mucha ayuda, pero ella va mejorando y realmente disfruta el tiempo que pasan juntos.

* * *

-Es bastante raro- comienza a decir Alya- que hayas aprendido a jugar Quidditch y no estés tratando de entrenar con Adrien.

Ambas están sentadas a orillas del lago mientras comen macaroons que le habían enviado sus padres por lechuza. El comentario la tomó tan desprevenida que casi se le cae la caja al intentar balbucear una respuesta correcta.

Era cierto que la principal razón por la que quería aprender a jugar quidditch había sido Adrien. Pero si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma desde la primera lección de vuelo el rubio no se le había vuelto a pasar por la cabeza.

Es decir, no que se hubiera olvidado de su existencia, de hecho, su rutina había seguido bastante normal, seguían yendo a las clases que les tocaban juntos, seguía yendo "casualmente" a las cocinas para topárselo mientras él se dirigía a su dormitorio, seguía convenciendo al Premio anual para que les tocaran juntos las rondas de prefectos.

Lo único que había cambiado, es que ahora no lo iba a ver mientras entrenaba.

Y probablemente que estaba menos al pendiente de él.

Alya enarca una ceja, aún sin poder creer que no esté ni un poco interesada en usar el Quidditch para acercarse al Hufflepuff

A decir verdad, ella tampoco lo entiende, es solo que siente que el juego es algo especial entre Luka y ella. Se sonroja un poco nada más de pensarlo, pero justo en ese momento llegan Juleka, Rose, Alix y Mylene.

Alya deja pasar el tema con la llegada de sus amigas, pero conociendo a la morena sabe que tarde o temprano van a tener esa conversación de nuevo

* * *

El primer partido de la temporada es Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff

Si tiene que ser completamente honesta el Quidditch siempre la pone algo tensa por que nunca sabe a que casa apoyar, tiene amigos en todos los equipos por lo que es difícil tomar partido.

Bueno, al principio siempre apoyaba a Hufflepuff por que quería que Adrien ganara, incluso cuando el partido era contra Ravenclaw. Pero con los años, y teniendo relaciones tan cercanas con Luka y Kagami se le ha hecho más difícil apoyar incondicionalmente al rubio.

Sin embargo, este año, aunque se presente de manera neutral en las gradas, una parte de si sabe, que espera ver ganar a Gryffindor.

Es normal, piensa, después de todo Luka es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, por supuesto que quiere ver ganar a su mejor amigo.

El partido comienza animado, y ahora que sabe un poco más de la maniobras y estrategias del juego gracias a Luka siente que lo está disfrutando más que nunca.

Se concentra por completo en el esfuerzo de Luka como guardián, sabe que su amigo preferiría jugar como cazador, pero actualmente no hay nadie en el equipo que pueda jugar de guardián tan bien como él.

Los partidos contra Hufflepuff suelen ser muy rápidos, no es de sorprender pues Adrien es un excelente buscador, sin embargo sabe que la estrategia de Luka es tratar de obtener tantos puntos como le sean posibles en el primer partido para no caer en desventaja después y le ha pedido a Alix que no atrape la snitch hasta que lleven al menos 100 puntos con las quaffles.

Alix también es una muy buena buscadora, hasta el momento a logrado hacer que Adrien pierda de vista dos veces la snitch. Sin embargo, a penas llevan 50 puntos, y el Agreste empieza a impacientarse.

Ve a Luka detener una quaffle con algo de esfuerzo justo un segundo antes de que entre por el aro, para después hacerle una pequeña seña a Alix. Probablemente nadie más lo notó, pero ella conoce tan bien a Luka, y ha pasado tanto tiempo con él durante sus últimos entrenamientos que sabe que le ha indicado a Alix atrapar la snitch cuanto antes.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que ambos buscadores ubiquen nuevamente la snitch y se lancen velozmente hacia ella, ambos van en bajada siguiendo a la pelota, Adrien adelantándose a Alix segundos antes de que la snitch empiece a subir, otorgándole así ventaja a Alix quien la atrapa justo antes de que a Adrien le de tiempo de ascender, finalizando el partido.

El equipo de Gryffindor se reúne aún en el aire alrededor de Alix para celebrar, es tanto el júbilo por la victoria que no alcanzan a ver a tiempo la bludger que se dirige a ellos, impactándose contra el hombro de Luka y derribándolo de la escoba.

* * *

Al terminar el partido Alya la arrastra hasta las cocinas para pedir bocadillos para la fiesta de celebración que habrá en la sala común de Gryffindor, no es que no quiera ayudar a su amiga con las cosas, o que no quiera estar en la fiesta, pero está algo impaciente por saber si Luka esta bien después de esa caída.

Al entrar a la torre de Gryffindor ve a todos los leones decorando la sala a la vez que llevan bebidas y bocadillos para celebrar, es tan típico de ellos hacer fiestas clandestinas que no puede decir que esté remotamente sorprendida.

Ayuda un poco mientras espera ansiosa que el equipo regrese.

Cunado finalmente el retrato se abre dejando pasar a Alix y los demás todos se deshacen en aplausos, ella misma incluida, pero se percata de que Luka no entró con ellos.

Aprovecha que Alya esta distraída hablando sobre las maniobras de Alix, y toma algo de la mesa de comida antes de escabullirse por el retrato.

* * *

Al entrar a la enfermería encuentra a Luka recostado sobre una de las camillas mientras Madame Pomfrey le da una poción, posiblemente para el dolor.

Se acerca despacio saludando, a la vez que pide permiso para quedarse con Luka. Madame Pomfrey murmura algo sobre la debilidad de las chicas por los jugadores de Quidditch y se retira.

Levanta un poco la comida que tomo de la fiesta justo antes de salir y Luka le sonríe.

-Genial, moría de hambre- dice al tiempo que toma una de las mini tartas de melaza y se la lleva a la boca.

Marinette toma asiente junto a él, y antes de empezar a comer le dice – Estaba pensando… que ahora estamos a mano

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-Aquella primera lección de vuelo, en la que, según tú, casi me mato. Hoy casi me da algo cuando te vi caer a mitad del campo

-Creo que esto es completamente distinto, yo no estaba ni a la mitad de altura de lo que estabas tú en esa ocasión- le responde con una sonrisa en la cara

Ella pone los ojos en blanco- Cierto, pero a mí no me golpeó una bludger- Luka abre la boca, pero ella lo interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo- Ni acabé en la enfermería

Luka levanta las manos en señal de paz- Son gajes del oficio, pero de acuerdo, estamos a mano- sonríe antes de llevarse otra tarta a la boca- ¿por qué no están en la fiesta? Estoy seguro de que Alya te va a reclamar por no ir

-Estaba ¿de dónde crees que saqué la comida?

Luka toma otra tarta más, y hace amago de llevársela a la boca, pero al escuchar a su amiga se detiene para decir- ¿Y preferiste venir a la enfermería que estar en una de las legendarias fiestas de Gryffindor? Si que hay algo mal contigo- bromea mientras mantiene la tarta a la altura de su cara

-Creí que eso ya lo sabías- dice al tiempo que se acerca a su rostro, Luka abre muchos los ojos al tiempo que Marinette muerde la tarta que aún sostiene casi contra su boca - ¿qué? Tomaste la última

-Perdona- le responde al tiempo que le ofrece la tarta con la mano, mientras trata de controlar su sonrojo

Marinette lo mira confundida, pero no le da mucha importancia, ambos siguen charlando sobre otros temas hasta que Madame Pomfrey la corre de la enfermería alegando que Luka necesita descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente baja a desayunar junto a Juleka y Nathaniel, los tres están a punto de sentarse en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando Alya aparece y la jala de la bufanda.

-Secuestraré a Mari por el desayuno de hoy chicos- les dice a sus amigos mientras la jala a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una vez sentadas se siente fuera de lugar, literalmente es un acento azul entre capas rojas.

\- ¿y bien? – empieza Alya mientras le unta mermelada a un pan tostado

Marinette suspira, y empieza a servirse también- no sé de qué hablas

-No te hagas Marinette, ayer te fuiste de la fiesta para estar a solas con Luka

\- ¡no me fui para estar a solas con Luka! - exclama sonrojada- por si no lo notaste, él estaba herido, además de que es el capitán, pudieron haber hecho la fiesta hoy para esperarlo

-Así ya no hay tanta euforia, además Luka lo hubiera querido así- contesta Alya quitándole importancia al asunto

\- ¿Qué hubiera querido yo así? – escuchan ambas a sus espaldas

Luka se acerca a desayunar, tomando asiento junto a Marinette

\- ¿te encuentras mejor? - preguntan ambas mientras el chico comienza a servirse

-Si, Madame Pomfrey me dejo salir hace un par de horas, entonces, ¿Qué hubiera querido yo?

-Oh, le decía a Mari que tu no hubieras querido que no festejáramos solo por que estabas en la enfermería

\- ¿Y que todo Gryffindor se perdiera de una fiesta estupenda? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, Alix se lo merecía- voltea a ver a Marinette, y le acomoda un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja- y yo tuve una grata compañía

-Una grata compañía a la que dejaste sin tartas- responde ésta provocando risas por parte de Luka y un gesto de negación por parte de Alya

Alya mira frustrada como una vez más no puede hablar con Marinette debido a las interrupciones de los demás.

Después de desayunar los tres chicos caminan por los pasillos del castillo, Marinette se despide de ellos antes de encaminarse hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, Luka se queda viendo cómo se aleja y Alya le pregunta

\- ¿crees que algún día se dé cuenta?

-Bueno, es algo despistada, pero espero que sí

Alya mira hacía el pasillo por dónde se fue su amiga y se pregunta a si misma si debería darle un empujoncito a Marinette para que se de cuenta, de cuan enamorada está de Luka.

* * *

Edit: Estoy re subiendo este capitulo por que cometí un par de errores con mis líneas divisorias y me estaban causando ansiedad XD


	20. Chapter 19

Nota de la autora: Hola, se que probablemente no haya nadie leyendo por que pues no soy muy constante subiendo mis historias, en fin, a los que se han quedado los adoro por ello.

Un dato curioso sobre este día es que lo escribí tres veces, y si son tres historias diferentes, de hecho las otras dos versiones estaban bien, solo que a mitad del capítulo me di cuenta que me había salido de tema, y así es como me retrase. En fin, que como las otras historias descartadas me gustaron mucho igual voy a subirlas. Dicho esto, ara agradecer a los que siguen aquí, al primero que adivine los dos días a los que les asigne estas historias descartadas le escribiré un fanfic oneshot de este fandom pero de lo que quieran ;). La única pista que daré es que están entre los días 22 a 31.

* * *

Día 19: Amor

Se revuelve entre las sabanas, confortado por el calor, le gusta mantenerse con lo ojos cerrados aún un rato después de despertar, siendo consiente de la tenue luz que comienza a filtrarse por las cortinas, de la presencia del cuerpo a su lado, del olor del cuarto.

Cuando abre finalmente los ojos se encuentra con Marinette acurrucada a su costado, ella sigue dormida, y Luka se mueve solo un poco para poder contemplarla mejor. Su semblante es tan tranquilo que siente paz inundarle el pecho con solo mirarla, aun entre sueños sonríe, su piel blanca y lechosa luce muy suave, y él se atreve a pasar su pulgar suavemente por sus mejillas tratando de no despertarla, a esa distancia podía ver las tenues pecas esparcidas por su nariz, su cabello azulado se encuentra despeinado, esparcido en la almohada y en parte de su cara, y con el mismo pulgar acomoda los mechones de su cara tras su oreja.

Inhala profundamente, le encanta el olor de Marinette que parece permanentemente impregnado en el ambiente, en el cuarto, en la cama, en él mismo después de abrazarla.

Entonces ella despierta, y lo mira con sus perfectos ojos azules, aún somnolienta le sonríe y le da un beso corto en la nariz antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Él se queda un momento acostado, aún disfrutando del olor de la chica entre sus sabanas rosadas.

Ama esa pequeña burbuja rosa y perfecta en la que solo existen él y Marinette.

Afuera, en el mundo real, tienen un millón de problemas y responsabilidades, deben enfrentar las adversidades, los errores del pasado, el peso de las expectativas, pero siempre que pueda escabullirse por las noches al departamento de su novia todo parece valer la pena.

Se levanta el también, y busca entre el armario de la chica alguna de los pijamas que ha dejado con el tiempo. Ellos no viven juntos, ni siquiera pueden decir sobre su relación oficial y públicamente. Sería un escándalo.

Tratan de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos, y dado que él se mete a escondidas en el piso de ella como Viperion, pueden pasar las noches y las mañanas juntos, aunque se deben parar más temprano de lo normal, para que el regrese a su propio apartamento y nadie sospeché.

Se viste finalmente y se dirige al baño que Marinette ha desocupado, se lava la cara y lo dientes, y al mirar su reflejo sonríe débilmente al notar las pequeñas marcas rojas que la chica le dejo anoche.

Camina hacia la cocina, donde Marinette prepara el desayuno, se detiene un momento para observarla, ella lleva solamente su camisa, que, aunque le queda grande, casi como un vestido, deja ver un poco sus pantis, sobre todo cuando se mueve para alcanzar las cosas, se ha atado el pelo en una coleta alta y desordenada, y justo ahora tiene una mancha de harina en la mejilla.

Sonríe internamente y se dispone a preparar café, ella voltea alegre y se pone de puntillas para darle un fugaz beso antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Desayunan con calma, él aún tratando de memorizar cuanto pueda de ese momento. Ama todo de Marinette. Ama dormir con ella, y despertar con ella a un lado, ama su cabello despeinado por las mañanas, su gesto somnoliento de cuando despierta, amas las pecas de su nariz, y sus pestañas espesas.

Ama que, aunque estén en su casa, y tenga muchísima ropa ella siempre elija ponerse la camisa, o la playera o la sudadera de él cuando se levanta, ama la manera en que se recoge el pelo para cocinar, ama su comida, y la manera en que come.

Ama poder verla dormir, poder verla cocina, poder verla desayunar y poder verla arreglarse por las mañanas.

Ama cada pequeño detalle, y cada pequeño momento que pasa con ella. Y aunque sabe que quiere más, por el momento de conforma con eso.

Terminan de comer y recogen juntos la mesa. Él lava los trastes mientras ella empieza a guardar todo lo demás.

Suena su alarma, anunciando que le queda poco tiempo y Luka desganado se viste, y busca a Sass, vuelve a transformarse. Toma a Marinette de la cara, y le da un beso apasionado que ella le responde enérgicamente, la mira a los ojos, tratando de grabar ese azul para siempre en su mente, finalmente le planta un beso en la frente y se despide.

* * *

Despierta tranquila, de un sueño profundo y se encuentra directo con el rostro sonriente de Luka, quien la observa con adoración. Si no estuviera aún tan adormilada seguro se sonrojaría, en cambio le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca a su rostro para besarle la nariz.

Se levanta y toma la camisa de Luka que quedo colgada en la cabecera de la cama, y se la pone mientras camina hacia al baño. Entra para tratar de despertarse con el agua en la cara. Estar así con su novio requiere que sus días empiecen tan temprano que aún se siente dormida, pero no se queja, después de todo, así puede pasar tiempo con él, además de que así le rinde más el día.

Se recoge el cabello con una goma antes de salir. Al pasar por el cuarto ve a Luka usando nada más que bóxers, inclinado sobre su armario, seguramente buscando algo que ponerse, le causa un poco de gracia que el chico deje sus pijamas ahí, cuando siempre duerme desnudo.

Esta vez sí que se sonroja ante sus pensamientos, y se dirige a la cocina para dejar a su novio cambiarse. Empieza a preparar la mezcla de hotcakes, y le cae harina en la cara, si bien los años en la panadería ayudando a sus padres le dejaron una buena sazón y una velocidad considerable, no puede evitar seguir siendo torpe y mancharse constantemente con los ingredientes.

Siente la mirada de Luka otra vez sobre ella, un sentimiento cálido brota de su pecho, sabe que él suele hacer eso, detenerse solo para observarla. Finalmente, él se acerca y prepara el café.

Desayunan en silencio, disfrutando tan solo de la compañía del otro.

Marinette ama esa pequeña fantasía en la que se sumergen cuando están los dos solos. A veces piensa que es un poco injusto, por que no quiere que estén así solo a ratos y por las mañanas, quiere estar así, con él siempre.

Pero no es buen momento para que su relación se haga pública.

Se lleva la taza de café a la boca y suspira. Al menos puede disfrutar de esas mañanas con él.

Ama la manera en que Luka la mira, haciéndola sentir la chica más bonita y más amada del mundo, ama que la vaya a buscar siempre que puede, la urgencia con la que la besa en las noches cuando llega, y en las mañanas antes de irse.

Ama dormir abrazada a él, y que al despertar lo primero que encuentre sea su mirada turquesa. Ama la manera en que sus manos parecen aferrarse a su cintura o a su rostro, y la forma delicada que tiene de tocarle la cara o de apartarle el pelo.

Ama la forma en la que él se detiene a observarla a pesar de su trivial rutina, y el equipo que hacen para completarla. Simplemente ama a Luka

La alarma de su novio suena, avisándole que ya casi no queda tiempo. Ve a Luka hacer un gesto de decepción y camina a vestirse y a buscar a Sass, Tikki sigue dormida y esta vez, es ella quien lo observa a él mientras se transforma.

El se gira hacia ella y la besa con vehemencia, ella corresponde, tratando de dejar en claro con ese beso todo el amor que siente por él. El beso termina y sus miradas se encuentran, finalmente, él le da un beso en la frente, que le sabe a promesa de regresar.

Aún después de que él se va, ella se queda un rato mirando su ausencia.

* * *

Nota: A veces me dejo llevar por mis ideas, y no me fijo si lo he dejado claro, espero que no hayan tenido problemas con mis cambios de narrador


	21. Chapter 20

Advertencia: AU

Universo alterno dónde el Maestro Fu le reparte los miraculous a todos los portadores actuales (excluyendo a Chloé), y donde Adrien lleva todo un año de conocer a todos antes de que les entreguen los miraculous.

* * *

Día 20: Bruja

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, mientras observaba a su rubio amigo, sentado en el puesto de enfrente, si su vida fuera un cuento de hadas, y lamentablemente no lo era, estaba segura de que había encontrado en él a su príncipe azul. Adrien Agreste era la perfecta definición de un príncipe azul, rubio, guapo, amable, atento e increíblemente caballeroso.

Sus pensamientos y fantasías se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Lila pasó a su lado y le tiro encima su botella de agua, por supuesto la italiana había fingido tropezarse, e incluso le había ofrecido la más hipócrita de sus disculpas, que por supuesto, todos, incluidos Adrien le habían comprado.

Se retiró a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa empapada, no sabía cual era la razón por la cual le caía tan mal a Lila, pero ella siempre se esforzaba en hacerle la vida miserable, incluso más que Chloe.

Si en esta historia Adrien era su príncipe, obviamente Lila era la bruja malvada.

Regresó desanimada al salón, estaba en la vida real, y aunque tuviera su propio príncipe y su propia bruja mala, ella no era una princesa, y no había una forma mágica ni fantástica de que su príncipe se fijara en ella, o de que la bruja la dejara de molestar.

Aunque bueno, tal vez era pronto para hablar, después de todo, a Marinette todavía le faltaba conocer a su hada madrina.

* * *

Estaba encerrada en su casa, completamente aterrada. Hacía unas horas atrás, la ciudad había entrado en un estado de emergencia después de la aparición de un monstruo de piedra, y se les había ordenado a todos mantener las calles vacías.

Aquel viernes, ya de por sí había sido un martirio para ella, había tenido una mala mañana y había llegado tarde a la escuela, la Señorita Bustier no estaba contenta con su impuntualidad, pero lo iba a dejar pasar hasta que Lila mencionó que como delegada de la clase, ella debía poner el ejemplo, razón por la cual, ahora debía quedarse hasta tarde toda la próxima semana. Durante el almuerzo descubrió con pesar que no llevaba ni comida ni dinero, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su casa para comer. Al regresar a la escuela, se topó por accidente con Adrien y Kagami, aunque estos no le prestaron atención, pues estaban demasiado enfrascados el uno con el otro. Le había decepcionado ver que su príncipe, de hecho, ya tenía a su propia princesa, y para finalizar Alya había cancelado sus planes con ella esa tarde por que la italiana le había pedido un favor urgente (¡y justo ese día que necesitaba consolar su corazón roto!).

Y, también estaba el monstruo que aterrorizaba la ciudad, y la ansiedad que la estaba consumiendo por que sus padres no estaban, y no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, o si se encontraban bien.

El sonido de la campanilla indicando que alguien entraba a la panadería la alertó, estaba cerrado con llave, ella misma había cerrado, y sus padres siempre la llamaban al entrar (con mayor razón lo harían en esa situación). Bajo silenciosa, para encontrarse con el piso vacío, se acercó a la puerta para comprobar de que estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Con sospecha todavía, le echó llave al cerrojo, y se disponía a subir nuevamente, cuando una cajita en el mostrador llamó su atención.

Estaba segura de que no había ninguna caja cuando llegó, pero de todas maneras la tomó y corrió de regreso a la sala para examinarla.

Era una caja octagonal de apariencia oriental, encima de ella había una nota que parecía de galletas de la fortuna con la frase "los sueños si se hacen realidad, pero debes esforzarte en ellos", abrió la caja y de inmediato una luz roja la deslumbró al tiempo que una pequeña creatura salía de su interior.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Tikki y soy- empezó a hablar la misteriosa creatura

\- ¡¿Mi hada madrina?!- la interrumpió Marinette con emoción

\- ¿qué? No, soy una kwami

\- Y… ¿concedes deseos? ¿puedo pedir ir al baile con Adrien? No, espera, creo que él está con Kagami, además no hay ningún baile, entonces ¿puedo pedir que Lila se deje de meter conmigo?

-Marinette, concéntrate, yo soy la kwami de la creación, y otorgo poderes, escucha, debes ponerte los aretes para que puedas transformarte y salvar a Corazón de piedra, descuida, no estarás sola, habrá más héroes junto a ti, pero tú eres la principal, así que es importante que me escuches con atención…

-Ya lo decidí, ¡deseo encontrar el verdadero amor!

-Marinette- Tikki soltó un suspiro de frustración, pero decidió seguirle la corriente- Está bien, pero si quieres que tu deseo se cumpla debes ponerte los aretes y seguir mis instrucciones ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Era difícil de explicar, lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan solo unos cuantos días, nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera convertirse en una superheroína, pero ahí estaba, siendo Ladybug, "la salvadora de París", como la llamaban desde hacía algunos días.

Por supuesto era su alter-ego, pero las cosas lucían mil veces más optimistas cuando la mitad de Francia te apoyaba y tenía confianza en ti, aunque no conocieran tu verdadero yo.

Aún tenía cosas pos descubrir en esta nueva faceta, sabía que había más portadores que tarde o temprano se unirían al equipo como héroes, pero según Tikki, el guardián les había ordenado a los demás kwamis y portadores a mantenerse al margen, conservar su forma de civil y vigilar la situación de cerca para intervenir solo en caso de que la situación lo ameritara.

Claro, el trabajo tenía sus inconvenientes, primero, su deseo aún no se cumplía, todavía no estaba ni cerca de conocer a su verdadero amor, y segundo, ahora estaba super ocupada, y además debía escabullirse constantemente cada que Le Papillon decidía liberar uno de sus akumas, y entre Chloe y Lila no lo tenía fácil, la mitad de los akumatizados eran culpa de Chloe y Lila de alguna forma era la otra mitad.

Lo de Chloe lo entendía, es decir, solo era Chloe siendo Chloe, y haciendo sentir mal a la gente como siempre, pero le desconcertaba de Lila, quien incluso parecía dejarse akumatizar a propósito.

No le sorprendía que justamente fuera Lila la única persona en todo Francia, además de Le Papillon, que no quisiera a Ladybug, si hasta Chloe la admiraba, pero obviamente la bruja mala no iba a apreciar a la heroína.

* * *

Era un sábado tranquilo, estaba boceteando vestidos de gala en su cuarto, pronto habría un baile temático y dudaba mucho que tuviera otra oportunidad cercana de lucir un vestido tipo princesa, por lo que se encontraba super entusiasmada, al menos ese era su plan para el día, hasta que escuchó una fuerte explosión que le hizo saber que tenía trabajo por hacer.

Se transformó en Ladybug y subió al tejado para determinar hacía donde debía partir, la torre Eiffel se había convertido en una especie de castillo tenebroso, así que obviamente debía dirigirse hacia allá.

No le habría tomado por sorpresa que Lila fuera la akumatizada del día, por cuarta vez esa semana, de no ser por que al llegar se topó con la chica convertida (al menos físicamente) en una bruja de cuento de hadas, con piel verde y todo, llamada precisamente La sorcière.

No, si ella la conocía. ¿no había dicho ya que Lila de hecho era una bruja mala en toda la definición del concepto? Debería decir sus monólogos internos en voz alta más a menudo para que la gente viera que ella siempre tenía razón.

Analizó la situación, unos metros adelante vio a Chat Noir, su habitual compañero tratar de mantener ocupada a la bruja, probablemente haciendo tiempo hasta que ella llegara, así que se apresuró a unirse a la batalla.

Pudo ver en el rostro del héroe, que al igual que ella, estaba cansado de las akumatizaciones de la italiana, se preguntó si también al ver poderes y villanos tan ridículos como esta, le daban ganas de darse la media vuelta y regresarse a su casa.

Con todo, la batalla se inclinó a favor de La sorcière, en el momento en que, con su varita, se preguntaba si acaso ahí se encontraba el akuma, había alcanzado a tocar a Chat Noir, y este se había convertido en una princesa.

¿Surreal? Si, pero últimamente todo en su vida la era; ¿Ridículo? También, pero para este punto ya nada podía extrañarla; ¿Gracioso? Muchísimo, si no estuviera lidiando con el problema de su bruja mala personal, convertida en una bruja real ahora mismo, se habría desternillado de risa en el momento.

El traje negro de Chat se había convertido en un vestido negro strapples, con escote de corazón, falda tulle, y zapatillas de tacón alto, e incluso entre sus orejas de gato había aparecido una pequeña coronita. Antes de que la akumatizada pudiera alcanzarla a ella, Ladybug tomó al héroe felino en brazos, al estilo princesa (nunca mejor dicho) y se alejó lo más rápido posible tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro.

El gusto no le duró mucho, puesto que la bruja mala (debía dejar de llamar a Lila así, o la próxima vez que la viera en la escuela se le iba a salir y… bueno, la italiana podía tomárselo como reto personal) chasqueo los dedos y alrededor de Chat Noir se formó una torre alta al tiempo que su cabello rubio crecía.

Bueno, estaba sola, tratando de rescatar a la princesa en peligro, y tenía una bruja mala la que vencer. Ojalá pudiera destransformarse para preguntarle a su hada madrina que debía hacer, claro que en esa situación no era una opción. Aunque sospechaba que necesitaría ayuda ¿qué no se suponía que había otros seis héroes por ahí? Este era definitivamente un buen momento para inmiscuirse.

Suspira y activa su Lucky Charm obteniendo unas pinza de alicate, observa a su alrededor preguntándose como usarlas, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la apartó de la escena.

-Hola, soy Viperion- la saludo un chico alto y guapo, tanto su cabello como su traje eran de tonos turquesa de lo oscuro a lo claro, su antifaz y sus ojos verde ambarinos le recordaban a las serpientes. Lucía un poco más alto y definitivamente más musculoso que Chat Noir, y había algo en su mirada que la hacía sentir medio hipnotizada.

Bajo la mirada hacía la mano que aún la sostenía y pudo ver el miraculous de la serpiente en la muñeca del chico.

-La-Ladybug- le contesta ligeramente nerviosa, está segura que bajo el antifaz está sumamente sonrojada, él le sonríe, hay un poco de calidez y ternura en el gesto que le dedica

-Lo sé, escucha, esto te parecerá extraño, pero es la quinta vez que nos presentamos el día de hoy

-Claro, tu miraculous regresa el tiempo ¿cierto?

-Si, la mala noticia, es que La sorcière te ha derrotado unas cuantas veces, la buena, es que ya se dónde está el akuma, y la última vez de hecho estuviste a punto de ganarle.

Escucha las instrucciones de Viperion, y se lanzan otra vez hacía la batalla, debe quitarle el collar de metal a La sorcière y tomarle por sorpresa antes de que esta pueda convertirla en princesa a ella también. Hay algo macabramente irónico en esa aseveración que la hace tomarse las cosas con humor, de no ser por que quiere terminar cuanto antes ese encuentro.

Están en lo alto del castillo en el que se convirtió la torre Eiffel, Viperion toma la ofensiva, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra La sorcière, logra atrapar su varita entre las cuerdas de su lira, y Ladybug llega por detrás para arrancarle el collar, a penas unos segundos antes de que La sorcière logre liberar su varita y la convierta (al parecer nuevamente) en princesa, haciéndola caer al vacío, aun con el collar en la mano.

La toma por sorpresa por supuesto, su traje rojo de Ladybug, ideal para las batallas se ve reemplazado por un vestido ajustado, con manga larga a los hombros y falda cola de sirena, que aún a media caída, puede notar la poca movilidad que este le permite.

Viperion se lanza tras ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos, salvándola de la caída y aterrizando en uno de los balcones del castillo, se pregunta si así se sintió Chat cuando ella lo cargó de la misma forma en que la acaba de cargar Viperion. En cuanto sus pies, que ahora lucen unas bonitas zapatillas negras de tazón en serio muy alto, tocan el piso ella usa las alicatas de su Lucky Charm para cortar el collar. La mariposa negra sale de este, y ella se las arregla para purificar el akuma, aún atrapada en ese incómodo vestido que apenas si le permite moverse. Viperion a su lado, parece encontrar divertido lo mucho que la limita ese atuendo.

Si no se encontrara aún deslumbrada por la manera en que la acaba de salvar le reclamaría por reírse de ella, en cambio recita su "miraculous Ladybug" volviendo todo, incluido su atuendo, a la normalidad.

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, todos en la escuela hablan sobre el nuevo héroe de París, y lo guapo que es, ella misma no ha podido sacarse al chico de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana, tan solo es cerrar lo ojos y evocar la imagen de él cargándola como princesa.

Lila rápidamente aprovecha para mentir y hablar sobre como Viperion le había pedido salir. Gira los ojos con hartazgo, y siente una ligera punzada de celos, que antes habría sentido solo con Adrien. Ella había salvado a la bruja mala del akuma y de Le Papillon, pero seguía siendo la misma bruja de siempre por dentro.

Aunque claro, en esta historia, ella no era precisamente una princesa ni una damisela en apuros, era la jodida heroína (que de vez en cuando podía ser salvada por héroes viperinos), y ni Le Papillon ni su bruja malvada podrían evitar que ella se hiciera con su verdadero amor y su final feliz.


	22. Chapter 21

Advertencia: Creo que el título es suficiente advertencia

Pre-cuela del día 7 y del día 15

* * *

Día 21: Muerte

Ve con horror el cuerpo de Marinette caer desde el techo del Palacio de Louvre, escucha el ruido seco que hace al estrellarse contra el piso, corre hacía ella, y ve su rostro pálido, todo su pecho cubierto de sangre y su mirada ligeramente oscurecida. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, que no puede remediarlo, que ella va a morir, pero no puede resignarse, se arrodilla a su lado, tratando de convencerse de que no es demasiado tarde, de que aún puede salvarla. La toma entre sus brazos, y grita por ayuda, Marinette ni siquiera parece alterada.

* * *

La que parecía su eterna batalla por fin ha terminado, las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa y finalmente las identidades han sido reveladas: ahora todo París sabe quiénes han estado bajo las máscaras todo ese tiempo.

Le Papillon por fin pudo conseguir los aretes de Ladybug, en vano, pues la franco-china no se detuvo a pesar de haber perdido el miraculous, siguió peleando hasta su último aliento, revelando en el proceso también la identidad del villano.

Gabriel Agreste había sido expuesto por la chica a quien alguna vez menospreció: como persona, como diseñadora, en algún momento como novia y amiga de su propio hijo.

Tal vez, precisamente por eso, se ensañó con ella, tal vez, por saber que la heroína que lo derrotó y humilló tantas veces no era más que Marinette, aquella chica que tanto se esforzó por akumatizar, y a quien nunca pudo atrapar con sus mariposas.

Tal vez por eso, en cuanto la despojó de los aretes, decidió golpearla brutalmente con su bastón, tal vez por eso el hecho de ver la mirada azul decidida, dispuesta a encararlo aún sin la protección de su miraculous lo hizo enloquecer más, hasta romperle las costillas, hasta casi atravesarle el pecho con su bastón, hasta arrojarla del techo hacía su muerte, aún ignorando en que momento ella le había arrebatado de la mano los aretes.

Porque Marinette no era cualquier persona, ella con o sin la máscara era Ladybug, ella era la guardiana de los miraculous, y a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo por recibir la golpiza de un portador sin poderes para defenderse, aun sabiendo que ese era su final, no se dio por vencida, y en ningún momento dejó de defender su ciudad.

Y antes de caer, antes de terminar su última pelea, tomó con fuerza el prendedor del traje del villano, alcanzando a ver mientras caía, el rostro de Gabriel Agreste contorsionado por la ira.

Tal vez él estaba terminando con su vida, pero ella le había ganado.

Y Marinette sintió el impacto de su propio cuerpo contra el suelo, pero no sintió dolor con eso, sabía que eso significaba que le quedaba poco tiempo, su mano derecha aún tenía sujeto el miraculous de la mariposa, pero durante la caída uno de los aretes se le había perdido.

* * *

Sostenía fuertemente el cuerpo de su esposa contra sí mismo, rogándole que aguantara, pidiéndole que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo, disculpándose por no llegar a tiempo, disculpándose por haber sido también despojado de su propio miraculous, por no poder activar el second-chance.

El rostro de Marinette sin embargo luce tranquilo, ni siquiera muestra dolor o coraje, en cambio una sonrisa triste adorna su rostro, ella levanta una de sus manos y la lleva hasta su mejilla, antes de empezar a hablar con voz débil, apenas audible

-Luka, mi amor, está bien

-No, no te fuerces, te llevaré al hospital, vas a estar bien- dice el besándole la mano que le toca el rostro, haciendo ademán de levantarse

-Mi amor, voy a morir, y necesito decirte algo, necesito pedirte algo, por favor, escúchame, no puedo irme en paz sino- sino lo digo

Luka asiente, tratando de contener las lágrimas, sintiendo la agonía de ver morir entre sus brazos al amor de su vida sin poder hacer nada

-No-n-no quiero que te culpes por esto, siempre fue mi responsabilidad cuidar de París, pero ahora ya no podré cuidarlos más, necesito- necesito que tu seas el nuevo guardián y que me prometas que recuperarás todos los miraculous

-Mari, yo no-la interrumpe, con la voz entrecortada

-Luka, por favor prométemelo-Insiste ella, tratando de ponerle más fuerza a su voz

-Te lo prometo mi amor- ella le entrega en una de las manos el broche y el arete que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza, en cuanto siente que su esposo los sujeta se relaja un poco más, y se anima a apretarle también la mano, en un intento de darle confianza.

-Bien, antes de nombrarte guardián y de que lo olvidé todo, tengo que decirte, perdí uno de los aretes durante la caída, debes buscarlo cuánto antes… hazle caso a Tikki, ella sabrá guiarte, no, no quiero que te alejes de los demás, no culpes a Bunix por no hacer nada, ella solo cumple- se le va el aire, y él la aprieta aún más contra su pecho- solo cumple con su deber, si ella lo dice, es que así deben de ser las cosas, tampoco quiero que dejes solo a Adrien, él va a necesitar de sus amigos más que nunca y tú también

Marinette suelta un suspiro, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Toma un poco más de aire antes de seguir

-Luka, mi amor, tú me has hecho más feliz de lo que jamás creí que podría ser, e-estos últimos años en los que estuvimos casados han sido los mejores de mi vida, gracias por eso, gra-gracias por aceptarme y amarme así tal como soy, y por eso te ruego, que trates de vivir feliz

Luka la sostiene tan cerca suyo, que a penas si tiene que moverse para besarlo, él le corresponde el beso, sabiendo que es el último, tratando de no llorar todavía. Aun así, una lagrima cae sobre la mejilla de Marinette cuando este se acaba, ella susurra aún contra sus labios:

-Yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, renuncio a la caja de los miraculous, y nombro a Luka Couffeine su nuevo guardián-le sonríe una última vez- te amo- agrega en voz mucho más baja, que no sabe si en realidad logra oír

La mano que ha estado sosteniendo su mejilla cae inerte, con esas palabras se han acabado sus latidos.

Luka se siente sofocado, es un día soleado, muy caluroso, y allí, con el cadáver de su esposa entre sus brazos él siente que se ahoga, jadeante ante el calor. Se permite llorar, aferrándose aún a ella, y grita y maldice y los odia a todos por un momento que le sabe interminable, pero que en realidad es bastante corto.

Por qué debe cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su esposa, y por que debe asegurarse que Gabriel Agreste se pudra en prisión.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Lo lamento, me gusta el drama :,v


End file.
